Master of the Champion League
by MidnightExcalibur
Summary: Summary: After receiving an earth-shattering ultimatum from Paul and an invitation to the Champion League, Ash has done nothing but train. He continuously strives to unlock his "True Potential" and rise to the title of Pokemon Master. The opening day of the Champion League isn't far away, and Ash is doing everything he can to prepare. Cover made by: Narkh on deviant art.
1. Kalos Victors

Arc 1: End of the Journey

Mini Arc: Flare Rebellion

Chapter 1:

_Italics:_ Thoughts

**Bold:** Pokemon Speech

Summary: Ash's journey through Kalos is nearly at it's end. He's made it to the Finals and he sure is gonna win it. After Kalos he doesn't know what he'll do. Little does he know that that has been decided for him. The Champion League awaits.

Ash: WAIT WHA? I DON'T HAVE A SAY!

Me: No, you don't, now back in your cage!

Disclamer: I don't own Pokemon, Game Freak does (sadly).

* * *

><p>Pokémon League Stadium, Pokémon League, Kalos<p>

June 16th 2014, 4:30 PM

* * *

><p><span>Ash POV<span>

Standing in the middle of a large stadium filled with cheering fans was the one and only Ash Ketchum, 17 year old teenage Pokemon Trainer, with a dream to become a Pokemon Master, watched as his opponent's last Pokemon fell to an Iron Tail from Pikachu.

"Beartic is unable to battle! Pikachu is the winner! Which means Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town is the winner of the Kalos League Finals! Ash Ketchum will now move on to fight the Elite Four of the Kalos region!" The Announcer shouted into his microphone.

I just stared blankly at the Announcer for a second, then ran out onto the field and grabbed Pikachu. "We finally did it buddy," I whispered to Pikachu.

I went to get my Pokemon League Trophy then walked out of the Stadium. I ran into Bonnie, Clemont, and Serena in the Pokemon Center.

"You finally did it Ash!" They all shouted.

"Aww... thanks guys, I couldn't have done it without my Pokemon though, right Pikachu?"

"PIKAAA!" (**That's right!)**

"Alright then, let's go to that Pizza Parlor down the street to celebrate Ash's victory and to wish him luck against the upcoming challenge known as the Elite 4!" Clemont shouted.

Clemont and Bonnie walked out of the Pokemon Center, and I was about to follow them when Serena tapped me on the shoulder.

"Yeah Serena?" I asked questioningly. I turned around and came face to face with Serena.

"I just wanted to congratulate you... She pecked him on the cheek, and wish you good luck." Serena pecked Ash on the other cheek after finishing her sentence making Ash's cheeks change to the color of a Tamato Berry.

"Hey guys! What's taking you so long?" Clemont and Bonnie said as they re-entered the Pokemon Center.

"AHHHH! I exclaimed. Nothing! Nothing at all!"

Bonnie responded to this by making some sort of joke about me having a crush which I quickly denied. Serena seemed hurt by that, but I couldn't figure out why.

"Let's just go get Pizza, OK? Serena finally said.

After that they all walked out of the Pokemon Center together.

_Man that was weird, did Serena really just kiss me? _I thought. I then realized I was staring at Serena, not to mention staring somewhere I really shouldn't. What can I say I am a 17 year old boy.

* * *

><p>Pokémon Center, Pokémon League, Kalos<p>

June 16th 2014, 6:30 PM

* * *

><p><span>Serena POV<span>

After they got pizza they went to a store nearby selling Casteliacones to get ice cream. Afterward they walked back to the Pokemon Center to get a few rooms for the night.

Much to their bad luck all of the rooms were taken except for 2 with a singular queen size bed in each room. They took the 2 rooms and walked down the hall to where the rooms were.

"Well, we now know why these rooms were empty." Bonnie said. The rooms were right next to the bathroom and overlooked some train tracks outside.

"We just gotta suck it up guys, Ash said with a groan. Alright, so who is sleeping with who?"

"How about Bonnie and I go together in the room on the left -which was closer to the bathroom and You and Ash can take the one on the right." Clemont suggested.

_ I had to admit I was happy I was going to be with Ash, but I was still hurt from what he had said earlier. He could have at least thanked me... _

"Serena? Earth to Serena! SERENA!" Ash shouted.

"WHAT!" I yelled back at him, probably waking up everyone currently asleep in the Pokemon Center. Not that I really cared but still.

"Which side of the bed do you want?" Ash asked.

I could feel my cheeks burn slightly as I began to blush. _He's so clueless yet so courteous and gentleman like, maybe he does like me... _"I'll take the left side, Serena said. You can have the right side." _Should I feel bad for giving him the side closer to the train tracks? Nah, He sleeps like a baby he won't wake up. _

"Alright, I'm going to go take a shower then I'm off to bed." Ash said.

"Ok. I replied. I'll take mine after yours." I watched Pikachu run into the room.

"Pika! Pikaaah! Chuu-Pika." He said with a goofy grin **(Hey guys! Oooh that bed looks comfy! Good Night!). **

"Alright then, Good night Pikachu." I replied, giggling slightly at his cute face. _This is gonna be an interesting night... WAIT! What happens if I say something embarrassing in my sleep?_ I thought. I looked around the cream colored room. "Arceus help me." I whispered before flopping down on the bed.

* * *

><p>Unknown Location, Unknown Location, Kalos<p>

June 16th, Unknown Time

* * *

><p><span>Unknown POV<span>

A large group of people sat around a mahogany table in the middle of a dark room, seemingly waiting for someone. The door to said room opened and closed. "Let us begin the meeting." Said a deep voice.

"Is it finally time?" A high pitched voice asked.

"Yes, Neo-Team Flare is ready to rise, with the help of Lady Malva we will be able to accomplish our real goal, conquering the Kalos region," said another.

"Let's just go over the plan one more time to make sure it's clear to everyone here," said a commanding voice. A universal "YES LADY MALVA!" echoed through the room. _Everything is going according to plan... _Malva thought.

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? I thought it was pretty dang good for a first chapter of my first fanfiction<strong>

**Don't worry the chapter's will steadily get longer. I've split the story up into several Arcs and Mini-Arcs to help with organization, The mini-arcs will happen within an over all Arc so yeah the Flare Rebellion Mini-Arc is me bridging the gap between the Anime and where the story starts off (for the reference this is mostly based on the Anime but has a little bit of Gameverse as well).**

**I don't know how often I'll upload due to the fact that I'm going to a new school after New Years and I'm gonna have to adjust, but hey whatever.**

**See you next time on: **

_**Master of the Champion League**_

Chapter 2: Dawn's Arrival

* * *

><p><em>MidnightExcalibur out.<em>


	2. Dawn's Arrival

Arc 1: End of the Journey

Mini Arc: Flare Rebellion

Chapter 2: Dawn's Arrival

_Italics:_ Thoughts

**Bold:** Pokemon Speech

Summary: Ash's journey through Kalos is nearly at it's end. He's made it to the Finals and he sure is gonna win it. After Kalos he doesn't know what he'll do. Little does he know that that has been decided for him. The Champion League awaits.

* * *

><p>Pokémon Center, Pokémon League, Kalos<p>

June 17th 2014, 9:45 AM

* * *

><p><span>Ash POV<span>

I woke up to find Serena's arms rapped around me. _Oh great, how am I gonna get up without waking her? I have to get up to prepare for my first challenge against... wait. Which Elite 4 member was I fighting first? I think I'm fighting Malva, who is a fire type specialist, so I'm gonna have to bring in one or two Water types at least. I guess I could go with Greninja, I'll send home Talonflame for Kingler. I'll call Liza for Charizard. Torterra will go nicely with them. I guess Krookodile can come as well and Pikachu for my last. I'd better get up._ Serena then mumbled something that sounded like Ash.

I got up out of bed and opened the curtains to reveal lots of harsh sunlight that lit up the green room we were in and made Serena moan in response to the sudden increase in light. "Wakey wakey Serena!" I yelled.

I quickly got dressed and walked down the hall with all the rooms for trainers toward the main room with the video phones to get my team situated. I stood in front of the video phone and called Professor Oak. I began to speak with him about the match, got my team swapped around, said goodbye and hung up the call.

I now had to call Liza. I stood at the phone for a second, gathering myself before I called Liza. For some odd reason she always intimidated me. The video call rang twice before someone answered. "He's already on his way, he'll be there any minute Ash, Liza said. Good luck on your first match!" She hung up before I could say anything. _That went better then I thought it would. _ I thought.

"Hey Ash! Good morning! Clemont and Bonnie both said.

Hey where's Serena?" Bonnie asked.

"I'm right here, a voice hissed. YOU COULD HAVE WOKEN ME UP MORE POLITELY YOU KNOW! She screamed at me. YOU CAN BE SUCH A JERK SOMETIMES!" She was absolutely livid.

_How do I diffuse this situation?_ "I'm sorry Serena, I didn't mean to anger you. I thought you liked waking up to a sunny day! I said jokingly.

She glared at me then sighed. "Ash Ketchum, sometimes I think you're a hopeless case. You can make it up to me by winning against the Elite 4. Serena said, now smiling at me.

"PIKA! PIKA PIKA! PIKA PIKA PIKA!" **(YOU ALL KEEP FORGETING ME! WHY! Alright let's see who you chose to use in your first match)** Pikachu exclaimed.

"Alright I said lets go outside so you can meet them all." I said with a laugh.

* * *

><p>Outside the Pokémon Center, Pokémon League, Kalos<p>

June 17th 2014, 10:20 AM

* * *

><p><span>Clemont POV:<span>

We all walked outside and Ash released his Pokemon. I could only stand there amazed at what appeared. Bonnie of course freaked out.

"OMG ASH YOU HAVE A TORTERRA! LOOK CLEMONT HE HAS A TORTERRA! OOH HE ALSO HAS A KROOKODILE AND A KINGLER!" I could only stand there and rub the back of my neck with embarrassment. I then realized something was amiss.

"Hey Ash, there's only 4 Pokemon here. Where are the other 2?" To this Pikachu let out an indignant snort as if to say **I'm right here, duh**.

"Oh yeah! I'm using Pikachu and the last one you'll meet any..." he started to say but before he could finish I swore I felt my eardrums crack when an earsplitting roar echoed across the plateau the Pokemon League stood upon, completely drowning out the rest of Ash's sentence. I saw an orange speck on the horizon, but I couldn't make out the exact shape. _Wait, no way, it can't be. Ash would have used it by now if he really had one._ Oh Arceus was I wrong. The speck steadily grew in size above the plateau and once it got within about half a mile of us let out a giant plume of flame from his maw. Ash's 6th pokemon, his Charizard, had arrived.

"No... -Serena said something I will never repeat- way... you... have a Charizard?!" Serena exclaimed. Pikachu mumbled something in response to this. Charizard flew in for a landing right in front of Ash and the two fist-bumped.

I was about to ask Ash a question when I looked at my watch. "Holy Arceus! Ash it's 10:30! Your match starts in 30 minutes! You have to get ready!" I shouted.

Ash looked at his watch and he confirmed what I said. "Alright, everybody return! Ash said as he recalled his pokemon. Let's get going to the stadium!" Ash took off running toward the stadium leaving Serena, Bonnie, and I in the dust.

"Well, it looks like we have to go after him." Bonnie said with a metaphorical oversized sweat-drop running down the side of her head. She and Serena proceeded to chase after Ash. I could only stare at Serena longingly knowing she wouldn't share my reciprocate the feelings I had for her. I slowly began to walk after them.

* * *

><p>Victory Road, Victory Road, Kalos<p>

June 17th 2014, 10:25 AM

* * *

><p><span>Dawn POV <span>

She had heard Charizard's roar inside Victory Road. She was on her way to cheer on Ash and to confess to him the feelings she had had since the beginning of her journey with him 3 years ago. _I wonder if he feels the same way?_ Dawn thought anxiously.

She was almost at the end of the cave. She could see broad daylight up ahead.

She walked outside and saw the small city that surrounded the stadium up ahead, she checked her watch.

_It's 10:30, Ash's match doesn't start until 11:00. I have just enough time to go put on my cheer-leading outfit and get to my seat in the stadium._

Dawn walked toward the Pokemon Center as some guy and his friends literally blew past her. _Was that Ash? I could have sworn it was Ash. Whatever, I'll find out soon enough. Time to get changed!_ Dawn then walked into the Pokemon Center ready to get changed for Ash's first match.

* * *

><p><strong>That settles it. Dawn is now in the story. This story has now been given a Pearlshipping price tag of awesomeness. Don't worry the romance won't be till later and it shouldn't change the story too much. I was planning on cramming pretty much all of next chapter into this one but I ran out of time. I'll see you all next time on:<strong>

_**Master of the Champion League**_

Chapter 3: Flare Rebellion

* * *

><p><em>MidnightExcalibur out.<em>


	3. Flare Rebellion

Arc 1: End of the Journey

Mini Arc: Flare Rebellion

Chapter 3: Flare Rebellion

_Italics:_ Thoughts

**Bold:** Pokemon Speech

Summary: Ash's journey through Kalos is nearly at it's end. He's made it to the Finals and he sure is gonna win it. After Kalos he doesn't know what he'll do. Little does he know that that has been decided for him. The Champion League awaits.

* * *

><p>Pokémon League Stadium. Pokémon League, Kalos<p>

June 17th 2014, 11:15 AM

* * *

><p><span>Announcer POV<span>

"Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to the Kalos League Elite Four Challenge! I'm your host, the one and only Kalos League Champion Diantha! The man sitting on my right is Siebold, the Water-type Elite Four member, and to my left is Drasna the Dragon-type Elite Four member! Sadly Wikstrom wasn't able to make it for the first match but he will be here soon! The battle is about to start so please be patient while the final preparations are made to ensure your safety during this battle. There are psychic-type Pokemon that will be using Protect to protect the fans, please don't be alarmed if you see one. I will resume my commentary once the battle commences."

* * *

><p><span>Ash POV<span>

I stood on the right side of the Arena, I was waiting for Malva to come out to the battlefield. It was at that moment I heard a voice... one that I hadn't heard in 3 years.

"GOOOOOO ASH! You can do it!"

_It couldn't be... how did she find out I was here?_ I scanned the seats nearby in search of the source of the cheering.

My eyes stopped slightly to the right, directly across from my Kalos friends.

Standing there in the cheer-leading outfit she wore back in my Sinnoh gym-battles, was Dawn.

I couldn't believe my eyes. Was I high? Or was she really there? I heard her begin to cheer again.

"DAWN!" I shouted, trying to get her attention.

We locked eyes and she just smiled. It was at that moment all hell broke loose. A large portion of the fans around the Champion threw off their various disguises and revealed themselves to be members of Team Flare!

I heard a high pitched, cold laugh come from the other side of the field.

The four scientist freakshows (as I liked to call them) of Team Flare and Malva the Fire-type Elite Four member stood on the other side of the battlefield.

"What is the meaning of this Malva?!" I heard Diantha shout.

I looked across the field at Malva. "Yeah what is the meaning of this?" I asked.

To this Malva smirked evily. "Why, I'm only overthrowing Diantha and finishing what Lysandre started. Taking absolute control of the Kalos Region." Malva said as she cackled with evil laughter.

I then realized that my friends were in danger, Dawn especially. Dawn was the closest to the Announcer's Box and I had to make sure she was safe. I released Greninja and Charizard.

"Greninja use Surf on the grunts on the lower stands! Try to take as many of them out as possible!"

Greh Greninja! **(Yes master!)**

"Charizard grab Dawn and get her out of here!" I shouted!

"ROARRRR!" **(YOU GOT IT ASH!) **

I had to take down Malva no matter what. Team Flare had nearly caused Doomsday a few months ago and I wasn't going to let them do anything ever again!

I watched Serena, Bonnie, and Clemont leave with the fleeing by-standers in this conflict.

"Alright, I'm going to take you down Malva!" I shouted across the field.

By now Greninja had returned to my side after brutally crushing Malva's buddies on the lower stands but the Announcer's Box was still surrounded by Team Flare Grunts.

Malva scoffed at my statement. "Please, girls eliminate this worm." She ordered.

"YES LADY MALVA!" They shouted in unison.

Two of them sent out Talonflame, while the other two sent out Pyroar.

_Oh great, I'm up against 4 people at once, all of them using... oh yeah._ How could I not have seen this?

"GRENINJA USE SURF!" I yelled.

"GRENINJAAAAAAAAA!" **(EAT THIS FIRE-TYPE SCUM!) **

Greninja's Surf hit Talonflame 1, Talonflame 2, Pyroar 1, and Pyroar 2 like a bowling ball hits bowling pins.

"Good Job Greninja! So, got anything challenging I can fight?" I asked.

All they did was stand there and glare at me.

"Can you just leave?" I asked. The only difference in result was glare a bit harder and they still refused to budge.

I sighed, "Greninja return! Go Torterra!" _Might as well fight Malva._ "Alright can you at least move so I can fight your boss? Whenever you beat someone they are supposed to move out of the way, or at least that happens in the video games!"

_Wait, did I just break the 4__th__ wall without consequence?_

"So will you comply with my demands?" I asked.

I then heard Malva's cold commanding voice, "Girls, move out of the way, he defeated all of you with ease, which means he does deserve to fight me." She said in a serene, yet cold tone of voice.

"I have a request." I stated. Malva raised an eyebrow as if to say go on. "If I win, you leave and Team Flare will be disbanded. If you win I'll leave and you'll never hear from me again. Deal?" I asked.

She was silent for a moment. "Deal, but I'm only making this deal because there is no way in HELL that I would let you win!" She screeched and she released her first Pokemon.

* * *

><p><span>Dawn POV<span>

I fell unconscious when Charizard grabbed me. I came to once I was in the air circling around the Pokemon League on Charizard's back that I realized what was going on.

_Ash! Why did he save me? I could have helped him. I should go back to help him!_

Charizard then realized that I was awake and he flew me down to the Pokemon Center.

Charizard was about to take off and head back to help Ash when I called out to him "Charizard wait! Can I come with you? I want to help Ash fight!" I shouted.

Charizard just shook his head with a sad look in his eye and took off.

I was about to cry when I realized that Ash wouldn't want this, he wouldn't want me to sit here on the ground and cry because I didn't get what I wanted. I stood up from the ground, brushed myself off, and walked inside the Pokemon Center, only to come face to face with 3 people with blonde hair. Then it hit me, _These are the people traveling with Ash!_

* * *

><p><strong>That's a wrap! First battle scenes! I want to know how they were! Leave a review and give me any positive constructive criticism you have, I'll take suggestions too! Next chapter will be the final battle between Ash Vs Malva as well as the first interactions between Dawn and Serena.<strong>

**See you next time on**

_**Master of the Champion League**_

Chapter 4: Firefight: Ash VS Malva Part 1

* * *

><p><em>MidnightExcalibur out.<em>


	4. Firefight: Ash vs Malva Part 1

Arc 1: End of the Journey

Mini Arc: Flare Rebellion

Chapter 4: Firefight [Ash vs. Malva]

_Italics:_ Thoughts

**Bold:** Pokemon Speech

Summary: Ash's journey through Kalos is nearly at it's end. He's made it to the Finals and he sure is gonna win it. After Kalos he doesn't know what he'll do. Little does he know that that has been decided for him. The Champion League awaits.

[This is now a Pearlshipping Story]

Ash: Can I do the disclaimer?

Me: I guess... NOT!

I don't own Pokemon, no matter how much I want to, Game Freak does.

* * *

><p>Pokémon League, Pokémon League, Kalos<p>

June 17th 2014, 11:30 AM

* * *

><p><span>Ash POV<span>

Malva sent out her first Pokemon, it was a abnormally large Torkoal. Torkoal's red spots cast a glare on the smoke it produced due to the low level of light in the stadium. "Let's get this started! Torkoal finish this quickly with a flamethrower!" She screamed. A massive stream of fire burst out of Torkoal's mouth.

_So this is the power of an Elite Four member huh? _I thought. _She may be strong but I have to win no matter what._

In response to the incoming Flamethrower I had Torterra use Leaf Storm to counter because screw type-advantages. An enormous vortex of leaves spewed from Torterra's tree on it's back. The massive jet of fire made contact with the spiraling vortex of leaves resulting in a huge explosion that sent both Pokemon flying backward. _I have to finish this soon, this is really starting to look bad._

"Torterra! Are you still fit to battle?" I asked him.

"Tor, Torterra, tor." **(Never felt better Ash.) **

"Alright then! Torterra, wrap this up with an Earthquake!" I shouted.

"TORTERRRAAAA!" **(EAT ROCK , TURTLE SOUP!).**

Before Malva could respond to my attack, her Torkoal was hit by the Earthquake and fainted. "Hmm. That was an impressive Earthquake, I'll give you that much but it won't do anything to my next Pokemon!" She gleefully shouted.

She tossed the Pokeball high into the air above the wrecked stadium and released her second Pokemon. Out of the Pokeball came her Chandelure, one of her most powerful pokemon.

_Oh great, a Ghost and Fire-type at least it doesn't have levitate, which means I can continue the battle with Torterra, speaking of which. "_Torterra, regain any health you lost last round with Synthesis!" I commanded.

"Torterraa!"** (You got it!) **It replied.

"Once you finish the Synthesis use..." Malva interrupted me by ordering Chandelure to use Will-o-Wisp on Torterra. Since Torterra was still using Synthesis he couldn't use a move to protect himself, resulting in Torterra receiving the burned status condition.

_Crap, I can't let Torterra stay out there, he won't last a second in that state. I guess I can switch into Kingler or Greninja. Kingler is almost as fast as Chandelure, and I want to save Greninja, so I guess Kingler is the choice. _

"Pika Pika Chu." **(Or you could use me.). **

"Sorry Pikachu it wouldn't work out well, Chandelure doesn't resist your type but your type only does neutral damage, but Kingler's type has double type-effectivitiy." I said. Pikachu sweat dropped at this.

"Alright, Torterra return! Go Kingler!" I cried out.

"KINGLER!" **(LET'S DO THIS!) **Kingler shouted**. **

"Oh, so you're finally done with all your stupid dialogs, alright time to pick up the pace, Chandelure use Energy Ball!" Malva ordered.

_Wait, IT CAN USE ENERGY BALL?! "_Kingler! DODGE IT NOW!" I screamed. Kingler may be massive but it is fairly capable at jumping when it his life is on the line.

"KING, KINGLER KING LER LER!" **(HEY, ARE YOU TRYING TO MAKE GRILLED KINGLER OUT OF ME OR WHAT!) **Kingler said angrily. I took this time to order Kingler to go for the kill. "Before Chandelure has a chance to recover, finish it with Crabhammer!" I commanded. Kingler rushed forward with his bigger claw glowing blue.

"Hah! Malva scoffed. Do you really think a slow attack like that would hit us? Chandelure use Energy Ball again!" Malva yelled!

Here's where something odd happened. The Energy Ball exploded when it was formed by the Chandelure, resulting in damage to the Chandelure. "What the hell just happened? Malva screamed angrily. If you fail one more time, I won't feed you for 2 days."

That pissed me off. She was deliberately neglecting her Pokemon and in my book that was unacceptable. It was at this moment that Chandelure was hit by the Crabhammer and was knocked to the ground resulting in a small crater in the floor of the battlefield throwing dust everywhere. When the dust cleared Chandelure was lying underneath Kingler completely unconscious.

"Yeah, we did it! I cheered. Let's keep this streak going! Kingler return and get a good rest!"

That was when the roof exploded and Charizard came through the massive hole he made. Luckily Malva had recalled Chandelure, because if she hadn't it would have been crushed by rubble. Charizard quickly flew to my side and stood by me, glaring across the battlefield at Malva.

"Pikachu get him up to speed will ya?" I told him. Pikachu began to explain the events of the battle to Charizard from the start till now. I looked across the way at Malva. "So, do you wanna surrender now? If you do, you'll still have some dignity left and your sentence might be a bit lighter." I said jokingly.

Malva responded to this joke with a glare that would have scared Chuck Norris and said: "If you think this is over you worm, we're just getting started. Also, who said anything about me getting arrested? Go Pyroar!" She exclaimed.

_Ok, seriously, a Pyroar? Did Team Flare literally run out of fire-types? Also how didn't they figure out Malva was in Team Flare? Same color scheme, similar Pokemon, SHE HAS A FREAKING PYROAR AND A CHANDELURE FOR ARCEUS'S SAKE! WHY DIDN'T THAT SEND OF ANY WARNING FLAGS? AGGH! I KNOW I WAS FOOLED BY TEAM ROCKET ALOT BUT THAT'S DIFFERENT. I WAS JUST DENSE OK? I digress, luckily I only have this Pyroar, and one more Pokemon to deal with. I think we got this under control. _Boy was I wrong.

"For the reference I still have 3 Pokemon for you to fight after Pyroar. Just thought you should know!" She said with a freakishly creepy smile.

_Crap I need to take them out fast._ I looked at the Pyroar and I noticed it was limping slightly on its left foreleg "Quick Kingler use Waterfall! Target the Pyroar's left foreleg! I need you to take that Pyroar out as fast as possible!" I said in slight desperation.

By now Charizard was up to speed with what was going on. I looked over at him and said: "This stadium is gonna have to be rebuilt from the ground up isn't it?" All Charizard did was nod. It really was going to have to be built from the ground up.

The once purple, blue, and gold walls were covered in burn marks, gouges, and soot. The polished marble floors were cracked and were covered in craters. Many of the stained glass windows were broken. It was really sad that this entire building was almost completely destroyed. I then remembered the Announcer's Box and how Diantha and two of her Elite Four members were being held hostage.

_What do I do? Do I send Pikachu and Charizard up there to free them? Or should I just send one? I have to make the decision quickly! _

"Charizard and Pikachu, see the Announcer's Box up there?" I asked as I pointed to the Announcer's Box. They both nodded. "Good, inside there are a whole bunch of Team Flare Grunts that are holding the Champion of the Kalos League and 2 of the Elite Four as prisoners. I'm going to recall you Charizard, then Pikachu is going to take your Pokeball up there and he'll release you when you get there. You have to free the prisoners and help them get their Pokemon back. Once you are done return here, ok?" I was out of breath by the time I finished that.

They both did what I told them. "Good luck." I whispered as Pikachu scampered away with Charizards pokeball in his mouth.

Now I had to refocus on the battle. Kingler had been fighting on his own. Albeit fighting quite well. I gave him a command: "Kingler use Brick Break!"

This obviously surprised Malva because she didn't even order her Pyroar to dodge. Kingler scored a hit and followed up with a nice Crabhammer to the face. Pyroar was out for the count after that.

Malva was now pissed. "You think you could actually defeat ME? You shouldn't have sent your Charizard and your Pikachu to go help my prisoners." She hissed.

_Wait how did she realize I did that... nevermind it was pretty obvious._ "NOW, BOY, IS WHEN THE REAL BATTLE BEGINS!" She screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all for today! That was really fun to write! I hope the battle scenes weren't to confusing. I've decided to do it back and forth style for the battles. I tried to describe a bit of the stadium and what it looked like. Honestly, I modeled it off of the Pokemon League in Pokemon X and Y. This is gonna be a two-parter. We'll see how it ends...<strong>

_**See you next time on:**_

**_Master of the Champion League_**

Chapter 5: Malva's Rage: Ash VS Malva Part 2

* * *

><p><em>MidnightExcalibur out<em>


	5. Malva's Rage: Ash vs Malva Part 2

Arc 1: End of the Journey

Mini Arc: Flare Rebellion

Chapter 5: Malva's Rage [Ash vs. Malva Part II]

_Italics:_ Thoughts

**Bold:** Pokemon Speech

Summary: Ash's journey through Kalos is nearly at it's end. He's made it to the Finals and he sure is gonna win it. After Kalos he doesn't know what he'll do. Little does he know that that has been decided for him. The Champion League awaits.

[This is now a Pearlshipping Story]

The day I own Pokemon, is the day Ash gets a Girlfriend (Which might be happening in Pokemon the Series XY episode 59, you never know).

* * *

><p>Pokémon Center, Pokémon League, Kalos<p>

June 17th 2014, 11:15 AM

* * *

><p><span>Serena POV<span>

I watched as Ash dispatched of most of the Team Flare Grunts blocking the exit.

_He's so courageous, he always puts others before himself._ I then saw Ash release his Charizard and order him to grab some girl that was cheer-leading for him and take her to safety.

_Wait, why did he make sure she was safe before us? Does he know her? Why am I feeling so jealous of her?_

"Come on Serena! Ash will be fine! We have to get out of here!" Clemont shouted.

"I know! I'm coming, I'm coming." I then felt Clemont grab my hand and drag me along with Bonnie toward the exit. _Take care of yourself Ash._

20 minutes later...

Ash still hadn't come out of the stadium, and they had heard explosion after explosion after explosion, it was as if they were in a Michael Bay film.

The girl that Ash's Charizard brought out of the arena was now walking into the Pokemon Center with a sad look on her face.

Her blue hair stood out in the afternoon sun. I walked up to her and asked: "Ok, who are you and why did Ash make sure you were safe without even thinking about our safety?" _Wait, was that a bit too cold, harsh or insensitive?_

She stood there for a minute, looked me up and down twice, almost as if she was sizing me up, before she replied with a frail, quiet voice.

"H... h... hi I'm Dawn. I used to travel with Ash about 2 years ago. We're quite close." She said, becoming a bit louder and upbeat when she spoke about her connection with Ash.

She then paused before asking: "Who are you?"

* * *

><p>Outside the Pokémon Center, Pokémon League, Kalos<p>

June 17th 2014, 11:35 AM

* * *

><p><span>Dawn POV<span>

I already had a vague idea of who they were. Brock had told me Ash had new traveling partners. But I didn't know he had a very very beautiful girl traveling with him.

_Oh Arceus! Is she his girlfriend? This is bad... I now might have to woo him from her._

"Hello there. I'm Clemont, the blonde haired dude said. These are my traveling companions, Serena, and Bonnie." He indicated who was who with a few hand motions.

That was when I felt someone grab my hand and I watched as Bonnie knelt on the floor and said: "Will you be my brother's husband? You seem like a very good fit for him."

You could tell that this really embarrassed Clemont.

He had his Aipom arm on his backpack lift her up and pull her back to his side while he repeatedly apologized for his younger sister's behavior.

Serena then walked up to me and bluntly asked: "Do you love Ash?"

That escalated really, really, quickly. I nodded in response to her question. _Oh great, love triangle here I come._

This was gonna be a long day.

* * *

><p>Pokémon League Stadium, Pokémon League, Kalos<p>

June 17th 2014, 11:30 AM

* * *

><p><span>Ash POV<span>

"NOW BOY, IS WHEN THE REAL BATTLE BEGINS!" Malva screamed. She threw a pokeball in the air to reveal a Magmortar.

I took a look at Kingler to assess his current state of being. I needed to decide whether or not I should switch out. One look told me all I needed to know. Kingler could barely stand and was covered in burn marks.

_Alright then, Kingler is getting really tired. I think I'll use Krookodile for this fight. _I thought.

"Kingler return." I said as I raised his pokeball up to recall him. Once he was inside the pokeball I thanked him for how well he had done while fighting Malva.

"Malva, you'll pay for all the harm you caused to this region." I said as I slightly snarled at her.

She laughed at my anger. "I WILL PAY? She screamed. NO, IT IS YOU WHO SHALL PAY FOR GETTING IN MY WAY! MAGMORTAR USE FLAME CHARGE!"

I barely managed to dodge out of the way before her Magmortar barreled past where I was previously standing surrounded in a cocoon of flames.

"Ok, it's on now. Go Krookodile!" I shouted. I tossed Krookodile's ball high in the air and from it came the red sunglasses-wearing Krookodile himself.

Malva didn't even break a sweat. "Use Sunny Day, then follow up with a Solarbeam." She ordered coolly.

_I have to shutdown that Sunny Day before she can use Solarbeam!_ By now the Sunny Day was already up and the Solarbeam was almost fully charged. Krookodile stood there waiting for me to give an order.

At this moment an image of Dawn flew through my head and reminded my of something. _That's it!_

"Krookodile, jump into the air and start to spin as fast as possible while using Stone Edge and Sandstorm at the same time!"

"Krookodileee! Dile Krook Krook" **(I'll try Ash! I don't know how well I'll be able to spin though.)**

"All I need you to do is try Krookodile." _If Countershield works I'll be able to stop the Solarbeam, shut down the Sunny Day, and attack the Magmortar all at the same time!_

* * *

><p>Pokémon League, Kalos<p>

June 17th 2014, 11:50 AM

* * *

><p><span>Pikachu POV<span>

Charizard and I had easily taken care of the grunts that were holding Diantha and the Elite Four as prisoners. The moment they were defeated I used Iron Tail to cut all the handcuffs and ropes that had prevented them from escaping.

"I cannot express my gratitude enough to you two and your Trainer." Diantha whispered.

I looked out the window behind Diantha and her Elite Four to watch Ash's battle. I saw Krookodile attempt the Countershield technique to block an oncoming Solarbeam.

To our dismay the Solarbeam went right through the Countershield and crashed into Krookodile. Krookodile fell from the sky and hit the arena with a loud crash.

When the dust cleared Krookodile was lying on the ground completely unconscious. Ash said something and returned Krookodile to his pokeball.

Ash was forced to send out another pokemon and that pokemon was Kingler.

_This looks bad. Ash wouldn't have sent out Kingler unless he was out of options. We need to go help Ash! _I looked up at Charizard and it seems we had the same thought at the same exact time.

I ran out the door with Charizard close behind as we headed back to Ash. On our way there I Iron-Tailed a Flare Grunt in the head who was slowly getting up after being knocked out, definitelu giving him a concussion and possibly a fractured skull.

I didn't even look back. _We're coming Ash. Just hang in there a bit longer!_

* * *

><p>Pokémon League, Kalos<p>

June 17th 2014, 11:37 AM

* * *

><p><span>Dawn POV<span>

Dawn stared at Serena still trying to find an answer.

"Well? Do you?" Serena kept asking.

Dawn finally answered, "Yes, I do love Ash. I've loved him for a long time and I never told him. Even though I should have." Dawn moved her hands to the sides of her pink mini-skirt.

"Well we have a problem then, because I love him too. I will not let you steal Ash away from me!"

Clemont and Bonnie simply ran for cover. It was as if the air around Dawn and Serena was supercharged with electricity.

"If that's how it's going to be fine then. Dawn pulled off her hat. You versus me, outside in a fight for Ash's love. He can choose the loser if he truly loves her but otherwise the loser cannot make any attempt to woo Ash. Do you agree to these terms, Serena? I asked.

Serena nodded.

"Ok, let's battle outside. Clemont, will you be the referee?" I asked.

"Uhhh... I... I... I guess?" Clemont managed to stutter out.

I glared at him.

"I mean, YES MA'AM! ANYTHING YOU SAY MA'AM!" He shouted with a sharp salute.

We all walked outside to the battlefield behind the Pokemon Center. The large grassy battlefield seemed to be out of place in the middle of a city but I digress.

I took my place on the right side of the battlefield, Serena taking the left.

We glared at each other before we each sent out a pokemon. "Go Piplup! Use Icepool!" (Icepool was a combination of Whirlpool and Ice Beam) I shouted.

"Go Delphox! Use Energy Ball!" Serena commanded.

This was gonna get ugly.

* * *

><p>Pokémon League Stadium, Pokémon League, Kalos<p>

June 17th 2014, 12:05 PM

* * *

><p><span>Ash POV<span>

I watched as Kingler fell to a Thunderpunch. Krookodile hadn't been able to block Magmortar's Solarbeam with Countershield. Kingler hadn't faired well either against Magmortar. I was quickly running out of options when Pikachu and Charizard came up to me.

"Guys! Thank Arceus you got here right now! Charizard you're up to battle!"

"ROOOAAR!" **(LETS DO THIS MOTHATRUCKAS! I AM READY TO KICK SOME FIRE-TPYE ASS!)** Charizard roared.

"Alright Charizard! Wrap this up quickly with a Seismic Quake (Combination of Seismic Toss and Earthquake)!" I shouted.

Charizard shot forward like a flaming orange bullet, grabbed Magmortar by the arms and took to the skies. Charizard flew through the opening he had made earlier and went into a nose dive.

Magmortar tried desperately to free itself. "Hit it with a Thunderpunch you imbecile!" Malva screamed.

Magmortar charged up a Thunderpunch but missed Charizard due to confusion. Charizard began to spin in a clockwise rotation and right before he hit the ground he threw Magmortar into the ground and stomped on top of him using Earthquake.

Magmortar was out for the count. "Return Magmortar." Malva said with a soft voice.

She didn't even speak this time as she sent out her 5th Pokemon.

I memories of my Sinnoh journey flashed before my eyes. I saw the pokemon the overcame incredible odds and defeated my most powerful rival: Paul.

Malva's Infernape wasted no time and used just one move to take out Charizard.

"INFERNAPE USE STONE EDGE!" Malva screamed.

I recalled Charizard before the move was used. There wasn't any point in keeping him out there.

I took out my last pokeball. _It's up to you now._ I thought.

"GO GRENINJA! USE HYDRO SHURIKEN!" I roared! As soon as Greninja appeared from his pokeball he used the combination move Hydro Shuriken (Hydro Pump and Water Shuriken).

Malva's Infernape began to dodge, but was hit by the attack before it could move. Infenape went down hard.

"You fought well Infernape." Malva said with a kinder voice as she recalled him.

I recalled Greninja because there was no way he could fight anymore. _It's just Pikachu and her last pokemon. Winner takes all._ I thought.

"Never did I think you would force me into using my last Pokemon. TALONFLAME END HIS LIFE WITH FLAME CHARGE!" Malva screamed as she sent out her last Pokemon.

The red feathers on the Talonflame began to glow. He surrounded himself in a cocoon of fire and launched himself toward me.

"Pikachu intercept with an Iron Tail!" I yelled.

"PIKKKKKAAAAAAA!" **(YOU WILL NEVER HURT ASH!)** Pikachu screamed.

The two moves collided and caused a massive explosion, sending both pokemon flying backward.

Malva and I locked eyes. This was it. We both knew whoever attacked first would win this fight.

"PIKACHU USE VOLT TACKLE!" I screeched.

"Pika! Pika! Pika! Pika! Pika! Pika! Pika! Pika! PIKACHU! **(YOU, WILL, NEVER, EVER, EVER, HURT, MY, FRIENDS, AGAIN!)**

"TALONFLAME USE FLARE BLITZ! KILL THAT WRETCHID BOY AND HIS PIKACHU!" Malva screamed.

Pikachu combined Iron Tail with Volt Tackle and crashed into the Talonflame, completely dissipating the Flare Blitz and knocking it out. Pikachu stumbled for a second before managing to get back to his feet.

"Pikachu! We did it!" I cheered. I ran out onto the battlefield to get him. I noticed Malva about to make a break for it when an Aegislash appeared before her, blocking her only exit.

"You aren't going anywhere, you TRAITOR!" said a new voice.

I spun around to see Diantha and the rest of her Elite Four walking up behind me.

"Good job Wikstrom. Diantha whispered.

Alright, Malva you are under arrest for treason against the Regional Pokemon League Association, Attempted Murder in the First Degree, and Pokemon Abuse, as well as many other charges. Take her away Looker." Diantha said in a commanding tone of voice.

"With pleasure Lady Diantha. Looker said with a grin. Congrats Ash on your victory! Good job holding off Malva and saving the Champion and the Elite Four. I'll see you around."

Looker then walked off with a depressed, cuffed, and angry Malva in tow. Several police officers then came in to arrest the several hundred Flare Grunts. Of course the scientist freakshows were nowhere to be seen.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked up to see Diantha.

"You have done well Ash. I sincerely thank you for all that you have done." Diantha said with a bright smile.

"Ahh don't mention it. I just didn't want anyone to get hurt." I said with an embarrassed laugh.

She looked around the arena and then back at me. "You should go get some rest. You've had a long day." She said in a motherly voice.

"But... but... what about the Elite Four Challenge?" I asked.

"That can wait. Now go get some rest." She ordered.

* * *

><p>I promptly left the stadium and headed to the Pokemon Center. Once I got inside I came face to face with a smiling Dawn.<p>

"Hi Dawn! I exclaimed. I have so much to tell you!" She smiled brightly.

"I have so much to tell you as well but first. She kissed me on the lips. Congratulations on beating Malva! That was also for saving me." All I could do was blush. What I didn't know was Serena was currently crying her eyes out in Clemont's room and there wasn't much Clemont could do to help her.

I don't remember much after that because I was numb from the kiss. All I know was that I healed my pokemon and went to take a nap. Boy was I unprepared for what would happen that evening.

* * *

><p>[<em>End Flare Rebellion Mini-Arc]<em>

**That's a wrap! This was the longest chapter yet and it was a lot of fun to write. I've been revising chapters 1-4 so go check out the new version when you get a chance! I have a question. Am I rushing the romance right now? It's quite one-sided currently. I kinda like the love triangle.**

**Ash still has a long, long, way to go before he becomes a Pokemon Master but he has finally beaten an Elite Four member in a 6 on 6, who practically cheated for about a ¼ of the battle (I don't think Chandelure can learn Energy Ball but it might). Will Ash be able to defeat the rest of the Elite Four and earn the right to fight Diantha? **

**Find out next time on:**

**_Master of the Champion League_**

Chapter 6: Return of the Plum-head

* * *

><p><em>MidnightExcalibur out.<em>


	6. Return of the Plum-head

Arc 1: End of the Journey

Chapter 6: Return of the Plum-head

_Italics:_ Thoughts

**Bold:** Pokemon Speech

Summary: Ash's journey through Kalos is nearly at it's end. He's made it to the Finals and he sure is gonna win it. After Kalos he doesn't know what he'll do. Little does he know that that has been decided for him. The Champion League awaits.

[This is now a Pearlshipping Story]

The day I own Pokemon is the day Ash gets a Lucario, sadly Game Freak still has the rights to Pokemon.

* * *

><p>Pokémon Center, Pokémon League, Kalos<p>

June 17th 2014, 7:30 PM

* * *

><p><span>Ash POV<span>

Ash awoke to a beautiful sunset outside his window. He looked at the clock beside the bed. _Holy Arceus! It's 7:30! I've been asleep for 7 hours! I need to get up!_

Ash quickly got out of bed, got dressed and walked out of his room. He found his friends sitting at a table in the main lobby of the Pokemon Center.

"Well look who it is! The man of the hour has finally arrived." Dawn said in a half joking, half

sarcastic tone of voice.

"Uggh, why didn't you guys wake me up?" I asked.

"Well... we tried to, but you slept through all our attempts. Clemont said with a grin. Dawn has been telling us about your Sinnoh journey and about the hardest battle you've ever had besides the Elite Four."

_Wait... what battle is he talking about? I had quite a few battles in Sinnoh against various Elite Four members, Gym Leaders, and strong trainers, not to mention Dialga, Palkia, Giratina, and Arceus._

"Clemont who in particular?" I asked. At that moment an image of a man in his early twenties came to mind. Ash watched as a Darkrai ripped through half his team. _That was the hardest battle I ever faced._

_I should have chosen different pokemon._

The cheerful attitude that had been around the group faltered as my thoughts of Tobias came up but it quickly came back.

"Dawn told us about your rival, Paul. Clemont said. She told us that you battled him several times and you lost each time. But when you got to the league and faced him in the quarterfinals you finally won against him."

"I was surprised at first to hear you lost so many times, but once Dawn explained the true extent of Paul's strength I couldn't blame you." Bonnie said with a slight frown.

"That reminds me. Dawn, how has Paul been lately?" I asked.

Dawn looked up at me, giggled for a few seconds then responded: "All I know is, he took a break from competing for a year, right after the Lily of the Valley Conference. He's been training since you left for Unova. He said he was approached by Cynthia about something and that was the reason he did all the training and didn't follow you to Unova. Well, that's what he told me." She finished.

"Damn right, Troublesome. After Ash beats the Elite Four and takes Diantha down, he can rest safely knowing I'm gonna be there to give him the rematch we said we would have 2 years ago." said a new voice.

_No freaking way. There's no way in the Hall of Origin and The Reverse World that he could be here._

I turned around, and standing there was one of the few people who drove me to get stronger.

Paul Shinji had arrived in Kalos, and had just challenged me to a battle.

* * *

><p>Pokémon Center, Pokémon League, Kalos<p>

June 17th 2014, 6:45 PM

* * *

><p><span>Serena POV<span>

That afternoon, Dawn had beaten her in their battle. Serena was a girl of her word so she stopped going after Ash. She had kinda known it would never work out anyway. She hated to admit it but it was true.

After crying her eyes out in Clemont's room she finally pulled herself together and went back out to the main lobby. Serena had made herself a promise as she walked out.

_I don't want to resent Dawn. She won fair and square and that's that. I should try to become friends with her instead of wasting lots of energy trying to hate her. _She thought.

After sharing stories about their adventures with Ash, Dawn began to share some as well. Dawn also told them a little bit about herself and to Serena's surprise, the two actually had a lot in common.

She started to think that things might not be so bad between the two of them and that they could actually get along.

_This will be interesting. _Serena thought.

* * *

><p>Lumiose City Airport, Lumiose City, Kalos<p>

June 16th 2014, 2:00 PM

* * *

><p><span>Paul POV<span>

Kalos sure was an interesting place. Paul was here on a mission though. Ash Ketchum was his target.

Paul had learned a lot from that boy. Ash had shown him that loving and caring for his pokemon unlocked the true potential in a pokemon, not Paul's harsh, cruel, and uncaring, yet more efficient methods.

It only took more time. That was what the past two years had been like. Treating his pokemon like Ash treated his. It certainly was rewarding, it just took a lot of time.

The Champion League was coming up, Paul had already received his letter of acceptance for the tournament, and was on his way to tell Ash to go home and check to see if he got his as well.

The Champion League was in 6 months. That gave both of them 6 months to prepare for the final clash between the two to see who would earn the title they each rightfully deserved.

Paul had been disappointed when Ash fell to Tobias. Ash had admittedly done quite well, but it wasn't good enough.

Ash needed to rely less on his battling instincts and more on strategy. Ash had helped Paul unlock his true potential by teaching him to care for his pokemon, one of the three things needed to unlock your true potential as a pokemon trainer.

Now it was time for Paul to tell Ash what he needed to learn. Paul hated being indebted to someone, so he tried to return favors as quickly as possible, not that Ash would abuse this debt but still.

Cynthia had said that Ash and Paul would be ready for the Champion League in 5 years tops. That was 2 ½ years ago. There was only 6 months for the final preparations to be made.

_Are we really ready for this Cynthia? I know I'm pretty close, but is Ash? _I thought.

"I really have to get to the Pokemon League." I accidentally said aloud.

_Man do I hate travelling to different regions. All the people are different here. Yeah I guess different is good. But it's also annoying because I have to get used to it._

* * *

><p>Entrance to Victory Road, Victory Road, Kalos<p>

June 16th 2014, 8:00PM

* * *

><p><span>Paul POV<span>

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN'T GO THROUGH WITHOUT ANY BADGES!" I screamed at the guy blocking the way to Victory Road.

"I'm sorry sir, but rules are rules. If you can show me a letter of permission written by a league official or some other form of verification, I can let you through." The Guard said

sternly.

I just left after that because we were going in circles. I now needed to go to the nearest Pokemon Center, so I could call Cynthia and straighten this out.

_And this is why I hate to freaking travel._

* * *

><p><strong>That's a wrap! I know I said I would start the Elite Four matches today but I felt that it was time to bring Paul into the story. I start school tomorrow so I don't know if I'll be able to write another chapter. <strong>

**See you guys next time on:**

**Master of the Champion League**

Chapter 7: Elite Defeat

* * *

><p><em>MidnightExcalibur out.<em>


	7. Elite Defeat

Arc 1: End of the Journey

Chapter 7: Elite Defeat

_Italics:_ Thoughts

**Bold:** Pokemon Speech

Summary: Ash's journey through Kalos is nearly at it's end. He's made it to the Finals and he sure is gonna win it. After Kalos he doesn't know what he'll do. Little does he know that that has been decided for him. The Champion League awaits.

The day I own Pokemon is the day Pikachu gets Volt Tackle back, sadly Game Freak still has the rights to Pokemon meaning I don't own it.

Paul: I don't know why he got rid of it in the first place.

Ash: Shut up!

Me: BE QUIET!

* * *

><p>Slate Family House, Pewter City, Kanto<p>

June 17th 2014, 2:45 PM

* * *

><p><span>Brock POV<span>

Brock's siblings kept chasing him around the house. Once they finally settled down Brock could only shake his head at their naivety.

Brock was an nineteen year old medical prodigy. He had recently gotten home from Kanto Pokemon Medical College (PMS) after getting a masters in Pokemon Medicine. Brock wasn't going for his doctorate any time soon, but he had been offered many opportunities by various organizations.

Brock went into the living room and turned on the TV. The TV was currently tuned to the PNN (aka the Pokemon News Network).

PNN was a very informative channel compared to all the other news stations such as Fennekin News. Brock was about to change the channel when PNN began covering a story that made Brock's heart stop. He began to listen to the reporter.

"We are reporting live from the Pokemon League in the Kalos region. Just hours ago the organization that was thought to be disbanded after it nearly caused an apocalypse openly attacked the Pokemon League during the first Elite Four battle of this year's Elite Four challenger. It was revealed that Malva, the fire-type Kalos Elite Four member was secretly a spy for the old Team Flare as well as the leader of the reborn Team Flare that attempted to take over today." The reporter paused to take a breath.

"The challenger and the winner of the Kalos League this year saved not only the rest of the Elite Four and the Champion of Kalos, but most of the innocents in the stadium. The challenger proceeded to fight Team Flare, and with the help of his Pokemon, took down the various executives and Malva herself in a 6v6 battle." The reporter paused for dramatic effect before continuing.

"This boy was seventeen year old Ash Ketchum, a Kanto native who will do anything for a pokemon in need. Some of his most recent daring exploits was stopping a rampaging Garchomp in Lumiose City, during which he was hit with a powerful Hyper Beam, yet he managed to climb to the very top of Prism Tower. After he calmed down the Garchomp, his Pikachu hit a weak spot on the platform and fell off the tower. Ash jumped off the tower after his partner with out a second tho..."

Brock turned off the TV before the reporter could finish.

_So this is what you get yourself into when I'm not around. _Brock smiled as he thought that.

"That settles it. I'm coming Ash. I'll be there in Pallet Town when you get back, and nothing you can do will stop me from coming on your next journey." Brock said aloud.

"Brock dear, did you say something?" Brock's mother called from down the hall.

"No, I didn't say anything Mom! Thanks for checking though." He replied.

_Alright, it's time to pack! Well, if my siblings don't get in the way. _Brock began to laugh after that thought.

* * *

><p>Pokémon League Stadium, Pokemon League, Kalos<p>

June 18th 2014, 12:00 PM

* * *

><p>Ash POV<p>

I stood on my side of the battlefield in complete and utter disbelief. I had been absolutely destroyed by Wikstrom.

I couldn't believe how badly I got crushed. Wikstrom swept me 4-0 (since the Elite Four normally have only 4 pokemon) without even breaking a sweat.

_His Aegislash was a monster. Not to mention Klefki shut me down completely._

I didn't feel completely destroyed though, because I had beaten one of the Elite Four, and I won this league. It showed that I was growing as a Trainer.

I took my pokemon to get healed up at the Pokemon Center. I knew I would find my friends there so I didn't look for them.

It surprised me though, when Paul approached me. He told me he wanted to talk.

I began to listen to him even though I was quite surprised he wanted to talk with me.

"Ash, I'm only gonna say this once. Cynthia and I both agree on this. You have 2 of the 3 things you need as a trainer to unlock your true potential. You helped me find my 3rd "thing" so I'm here to tell you where/how to find yours."

_Wait what is he talking about? What is this true potential?_

Paul continued. "Pay attention to Dawn. Help her come up with combination moves. Make your own combination moves. He sighed. Look, Ash, you need to become better at building a strategic team. Use type advantages, if you were fighting against a ground type and you had to choose between Greninja and Charizard, use Greninja! If you can develop the strategic part of you mind, you'll see things you normally wouldn't see. I suggest you go to Lance, Gary, heck even Professor Oak for tips on strategy."

"Um thanks Paul for the advice but I'm thinking about doing the Kanto Cir..." Paul cut me off before I could finish.

"Don't, when you go home you should have a letter waiting for you. It's an invitation to an exclusive tournament only for the best of the best. If it's not there yet, stay at home. Train with the Oaks. Don't go on another journey." Paul finished.

"Wait! You aren't telling me enough information! What is this true potential? What do you mean I helped you find your third thing you needed. Lastly what's this tournament?" I asked him.

Paul looked at me and smirked. "Ash, the third thing I needed, was to be able to care for my Pokemon, to develop bonds between me and them. I already had the battling instincts and strategy. The bonds between my pokemon and I were the only things that were missing. You taught me back in Sinnoh what caring for your pokemon can do. Now, you on the other hand already have the bonds and the instincts. You just need strategy. Info about the tournament you will find out in time. I will see you soon Ash. Good job against the Elite Four by the way. I couldn't have done better myself." Paul finished his sentence and began to walk away. He raised a hand to say good-bye and left.

_I think I understand what he means, but what happens when you unlock your true potenial? _I thought.

I walked into the Pokemon Center and thought about what Paul had said.

* * *

><p><strong>That's a wrap! Brock is back people! I'm sorry I didn't write about the battle between Wikstrom and Ash. I was more focused on bridging the gap between the end of Ash's Kalos journey (hence the arc name: [The] End of the Journey) and where the story really begins. I felt like Paul needed to pay back Ash for what Ash had done for him. By the way, you'll see what I mean by true potential. <strong>

**See you next time on:**

**Master of the Champion League**

Chapter 8: Squinty-eyed Celebration

* * *

><p><em>MidnightExcalibur out.<em>


	8. Squinty-Eyed Celebration

Arc 1: End of the Journey

Chapter 8: Squinty-Eyed Celebration

_Italics:_ Thoughts

**Bold:** Pokemon Speech

Summary: Ash's journey through Kalos is nearly at it's end. He's made it to the Finals and he sure is gonna win it. After Kalos he doesn't know what he'll do. Little does he know that that has been decided for him. The Champion League awaits.

* * *

><p>I still don't own Pokemon. One day, one day I will.<p>

Paul: Keep dreaming. All you plan to be is a history teacher or a psycologist.

Me: SHUT IT YOU BLIMEY... Dang it he's right though.

Ash: What's history will you be teaching?

Paul: Your Mom's.

Ash: OK, THAT'S THE LAST STRAW! LETS GO 1v1 ME IRL BRO!

Me: WILL YOU TWO STFU! JEEZ! Trying to write here!

Brock: Ladies, ladies, you're all beautiful. Will one of you go out with me?

Everyone but Brock: NO!

Me: Croagunk now's your cue.

Brock: AGHHH!

* * *

><p>Saffron City Airport, Saffron City, Kanto<p>

June 20th 2014, 1:00 PM

* * *

><p><span>Serena POV<span>

The moment we landed in Kanto was the moment that Ash nearly exploded from excitement.

That morning, Bonnie, Dawn, and I had nearly caused us to miss our flight, but you know, a girl **CANNOT** be seen in public without make-up.

The gang went to go get their bags from baggage claim. Ash broke off because he hadn't checked a bag and he needed to make a call.

* * *

><p>3 Bathroom trips, 2 make-up fixes and a dropped Pokegear later...<p>

* * *

><p>Ash had done it again, except this time in a good way. Ash had apparently called ahead and had requested for transportation. The car soon arrived and we loaded up.<p>

Once we began to pull away it hit me. "Where's Fennekin?" I asked.

Ash looked around the large van. "Hey, Pikachu ain't here either!" He exclaimed.

"Stop the van!" I yelled. We hopped out and ran back into the Airport.

We got really lucky seeing as Fennekin and Pikachu did the sensible thing and waited where we last were.

Now that we had them. We were on our way to Pallet Town.

* * *

><p>Pallet Town, Kanto<p>

June 20th 2014, 3:30PM

* * *

><p><span>Ash POV:<span>

As the van came over the last hill I nearly jumped out of it in happiness as my hometown came into view.

Seeing all the small farms and various small houses made me ecstatic. We stopped in front of my house. I threw open the car door, then Pikachu and I ran toward the front door screaming: "MIMEY! MOM! I'M HOME!"

As I ran inside I was met with an uproar of "CONGRATUALTIONS ASH ON WINNING THE KALOS LEAGUE!" I nearly got blown backward by the massive sound wave. Pikachu went tumbling out the door and into the grass in front of my house.

Standing before me was all my old traveling companions, the Oak Family and Tracey were there as well. All of them were wearing party hats and had other party stuff with them.

One traveling companion stood out to me in particular.

Brock, the brother I never had, was back and was here to stay, and celebrate of course.

"So Ash, can we get this Squinty-Eyed Celebration started?" Brock ask with a laugh, referencing the eyes he doesn't have, even though he does. He just squints a lot.

* * *

><p><strong>That's a wrap! I'm sorry this one was a bit short. I don't know how much I'll be posting chapters over the week so I wanted to get as much up as possible. I think three chapters in one day is pretty good. All I know is, this Squinty-Eyed Celebration is just getting started. Ever forget your DS somewhere? That's what Serena and Ash felt when they left Pikachu behind.<strong>

**And it will continue next time on:**

**Master of the Champion League**

Chapter 9: Dragon Slaying is Fun.

* * *

><p><em>MidnightExcalibur out.<em>


	9. Dragon Slaying is Fun

Arc 1: End of the Journey

Chapter 9: Dragon Slaying is Fun

_Italics:_ Thoughts

**Bold:** Pokemon Speech

Underline: Pokedex

Summary: Ash's journey through Kalos is nearly at it's end. He's made it to the Finals and he sure is gonna win it. After Kalos he doesn't know what he'll do. Little does he know that that has been decided for him. The Champion League awaits.

I still don't own Pokemon. One day, one day I will.

* * *

><p>Ash's House, Pallet Town, Kanto<p>

June 20th 2014, 5:30 PM

* * *

><p><span>Dawn POV<span>

The celebration was over the top. That's all I have to say.

I was looking for an opportunity to speak with Ash. He had been surrounded by his old friends for most of the party... not that I was jealous or anything. Although, Misty and May were getting a bit too close for my liking.

In response to the girls, I made my move. In hindsight, it might not have been the best thing to do.

_Here goes nothing. _I thought with anticipation.

"Congratulations Ash." I said as I walked up to him.

The moment after I finished my sentence, I experienced the best 10 seconds of my life so far. I was kissing Ash and he was... kissing back?

We pulled apart soon after that. Embarrassment turning both of our cheeks the color of a blood-red cherry.

I began to feel the glares of 4 seventeen year old girls homing in on me. Have you ever felt a prickle on the back of your neck? Yeah, that feeling.

_I shouldn't be surprised though. I just kissed the boy of their dreams, and he kissed me back! _I thought with a smile.

It hit me. _He just kissed back?! _I realized as brief look of shock shot across my face.

I decided to move past that as I saw something sitting in a corner. The item in the corner brought back so many memories.

_So that's what is gonna happen._ She thought smiling brightly.

* * *

><p>Ash's House, Pallet Town, Kanto<p>

June 20th 2014, 8:30 PM

* * *

><p>Ash POV<p>

The party began to die down.

Some of us were staying at my house, while some were going to a hotel in Viridian City

I walked into my kitchen and saw a letter on my kitchen table. It had my name on it.

I was about to open it when I heard: "ASH KETCHUM I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE!"

I spun around to see who was challenging me, I was kinda surprised to see Iris standing before me.

"1v1 Ash, you versus me. She said with a smirk. I got a new pokemon while I was traveling and I want you to see it."

I smiled. "Alright, but I won't go easy on you."

Brock walked into the kitchen having heard our conversation from the living room.

"I'll referee for your match if you want me to Ash." He offered.

"That would be great Brock! Thank you! I exclaimed in excitement.

"HEY MOM! I'M GONNA HAVE A BATTLE OUTSIDE!" I screamed... intentionally of course.

Obviously everyone heard it, so whoever was at the house came outside.

* * *

><p>Grassy Field, Pallet Town, Kanto<p>

June 20th 8:40 PM

* * *

><p><span>Brock POV<span>

I stood on in the middle of the grass field where Ash and Iris were going to battle.

_I haven't see Ash battle in awhile. Let's see how much he's improved. _Brock grinned at this thought.

"This will be a 1 on 1 battle between Ash and Iris. BEGIN!" I shouted.

"Go Gible! Iris yelled.

"Let's do this Sylveon!" Ash shouted.

Everyone watching the battle did a double take.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF GOD IS A SYLVEON?" Iris screamed.

I looked towards Ash for an explanation.

Ash laughed before speaking. "The key to your defeat Iris. You all can ask Professor Oak more about Sylveon tomorrow."

"I'll just scan it with my Pokedex now." Max said with a snicker.

"No information found on Sylveon."

"What?!" Max exclaimed in shock.

Iris ignored this and called out her first move. "GIBLE FINISH THIS UP IN ONE TURN! DRACO METEOR!"

"GIBLE BLE." **(EAT THIS!) **Gible roared.

"Sylveon take it, then use the move we've been working on." Ash said calmly.

"Sylveon." **(Got it.)** Sylveon calmly replied.

Sylveon took the Draco Meteor then responded with it's move.

"NOW! USE MOONGLEAM!" Ash shouted. (Moongleam is a combination of Moonblast and Dazzling Gleam)

I didn't even need to watch the dust clear.

"Gible is unable to battle. Ash and Sylveon are the winners of this match!" I declared.

* * *

><p>Ash's House, Pallet Town, Kanto<p>

June 20th, 8:40 PM

* * *

><p><span>Ash POV<span>

_Sylveon really is a Dragon Slayer._ I thought with a small smile, as I watched Gible fall.

After the battle's conclusion, I walked inside after promising the others I would explain everything tomorrow.

I grabbed the letter addressed to me from the kitchen table, bid everyone good-night, and headed to my room.

Once I got to my room, I tore open the letter and began to read:

* * *

><p>Ash Ketchum,<p>

You are formally invited to participate in the 2015 Pokemon Champion League. The opening ceremony is on January 2nd 2015, at 10:00AM on Victory Island. Victory Island is directly south of Kanto. A ferry that will transport you will arrive in Vermillion City at 9:30 AM every morning starting December 26th 2014. Transportation will end on January 1st 2015, meaning the last boat will leave port on December 31st at 10:00 AM. Registration for the league begins December 26th 2014 at 12:00 PM, and ends January 1st 2015 at 11:59 PM. Please bring this letter to the port to board the boat to Victory Island.

Charles Goodshow

Pokemon League Association

President and Head of Organization

* * *

><p>After Ash read the letter three times as all the pieces fell into place, what Paul was talking about, all the news about some big plan the PLA had, everything, finally made sense.<p>

_I've been accepted into the Champion League. Holy Arceus._

This was going to be hard to explain to everyone.

* * *

><p>[<em><strong>End of the End of the Journey Arc<strong>_]

* * *

><p><strong>That's a wrap! Well that's the end of the 1st Arc. I hope this tied up the loose-ends and set the stage for what is going to go down. I'm happy I managed to write this today. Hopefully daily updates will continue. That's all for now.<strong>

**See you next time on:**

**Master of the Champion League**

Chapter 10: Senior Champion

* * *

><p><em>MidnightExcalibur out.<em>


	10. Senior Champion

Arc 2: Road to the Champion League

Chapter 10: Senior Champion

_Italics:_ Thoughts

**Bold:** Pokemon Speech

Underline: Pokedex

Summary: Ash's journey through Kalos is nearly at it's end. He's made it to the Finals and he sure is gonna win it. After Kalos he doesn't know what he'll do. Little does he know that that has been decided for him. The Champion League awaits.

I don't own Pokemon. I never will.

[Start of the Road to the Champion League]

* * *

><p>Ash's House Pallet Town, Kanto<p>

June 21st 2014, 11:30 AM

* * *

><p><span>Ash POV<span>

I was standing in the kitchen. Brock was pacing back and forth, Dawn was sitting at the kitchen table on her laptop, and everyone else... was just doing something.

Breaking the news about the Champion League really shocked everyone. I for one was bouncing off the walls with excitement.

I knew I needed to train up all my pokemon, I had 6 months until the tournament anyway.

_I should go visit Professor Oak shouldn't I? _I thought.

"Alright guys I'm off to Professor Oak's Lab!" I called over into the living room where people were doing stuff.

"Yo Ash! Can I come too?" Said a new voice.

No way, was he really here? _It can't be... I haven't seen him since the Silver Conference._

I walked in the living room where the voice had come from. Standing by the front door was a pokemon trainer that looked a lot like me. He had a Pikachu on his left shoulder, just like I did.

Ritchie had arrived in Pallet Town.

* * *

><p>Professor Oak's Lab, Pallet Town, Kanto<p>

June 21st 2014, 12:00 PM

* * *

><p>I knocked on the door to Professor Oak's Lab. I would have gone straight to the back where all my pokemon were but I needed to ask the Professor a few questions.<p>

Samuel Oak answered the door with a smile. "Why hello there Ash! What can I do for you?" He asked.

"Professor... someone told me to go to you for advice about the Champion League. Could you help me out? I've been accepted and I was hoping to get at least a slight glimmer of what I'm up against as well as training tips from you." I asked pleadingly.

The Professor gave a short laugh before saying: "Of course Ash, my boy! I didn't become the Kanto League Champion and the Master of the Champion League for nothing!"

I could only stare blankly at Oak in shock.

_OAK WAS THE CHAMPION OF KANTO AND THE MASTER OF THE CHAMPION LEAGUE!? _I thought.

My brain was still reeling when Pikachu came running in.

"Pikachu chu pi pika?" **(Hi! What did I miss?)** Pikachu said with a curious expression.

That was when I fainted.

* * *

><p><strong>That wraps things up I guess. It was a lot shorter than I wanted it to be... but I guess I'll just have to deal with it. I haven't updated in 3 days, so I needed to get this out there. I brought Ritchie into the story and I gave Professor Oak a larger role in Ash's development, neither of which were in the original outline for the fic. Huh. Anyway, Ritchie won't have the biggest role right now, but he will become more important later, trust me. So, what happens after Ash falls unconscious? He gets a Sharpie mustache courtesy of Pikachu of course! Just kidding! Just kidding! <strong>

**Find out next time on:**

**Master of the Champion League**

Chapter 11: Oak Tactics

* * *

><p><span><em>MidnightExcalibur out.<em>


	11. Oak Tactics

Arc 2: Road to the Champion League

Chapter 11: Oak Tactics

_Italics:_ Thoughts

**Bold:** Pokemon Speech

Underline: Pokedex

Summary: Ash's journey through Kalos is over. He beat Team Flare, but lost against Wikstrom. After Paul gives him strange advice about his "true potential" Ash heads home to find a letter waiting for him. Ash has been given an invitation to the biggest tournament in the decade. The Champion League awaits.

I don't own Pokemon. I never will.

* * *

><p>Cynthia's Villa, Undella Town, Unova<p>

June 20th 2014, 12:30 PM

* * *

><p><span>Paul POV<span>

I stood in the living room of Cynthia's villa. The trip from Kalos to Unova had been a bit tough but he was able to deal with it.

Cynthia had called him to this villa so she could speak with him about something.

I looked up as she entered the room. Cynthia was one of the few people I truly respect. _And to think that that goofy idiot is on this list as well._ He thought with a smirk.

"What are you smirking about?" Cynthia asked him.

"Oh nothing... just wondering how Ash got on the list of people I truly respect." I replied.

Cynthia laughed lightly before responding. "I think it's because he's one of the few people who have ever beaten you."

I didn't really have a response for this one so I simply changed topics.

"Ok boss, why did you call me here? You said you wanted to talk with me." I said in my gruff, no-nonsense voice.

"Getting right down to business are we? Cynthia asked. Well then, I want you to go to Pallet Town in Kanto to show Ash what happens when he unlocks his true potential."

"You're kidding, I replied. A week ago you didn't want me to say do anything but tell him how Ash could unlock his true potential. Now you want me to go show him what happens?"

"Yes, I do. Providing incentive will make Ash work harder. I've seen it. Cynthia said with a smile. Also a new piece has entered the game. I didn't think he would actually show his face but it seems he will."

"What do you mean he?" I asked

When Cynthia answered my question I could only stare at her in shock.

"H-h-h-he is the one who beat your successor but didn't accept the title?!"

"Yes, that man was the one who defeated my master before I did. But he never accepted the title."

Cynthia said stoically.

This was going to be interesting, especially if he was going to help Ash.

_He probably won't though. Being up on a mountain for several years with no human contact changes a person. But if what she says is true... Ash will become much much stronger than when we fought in the Lily of the Valley Conference. _I thought with a smile.

"Alright. I'll head there now." I said to my boss.

"Thank you Paul. Good luck!" She replied.

This was going to be interesting.

* * *

><p>Ash's Room, Pallet Town, Kanto<p>

June 21st 2014, 1:00 PM

* * *

><p>Ash POV<p>

I woke up in my room. Standing over me was Dawn and Pikachu.

"AHHHH!" I screamed in shock.

"Morning Ash, Dawn said. Everyone was really worried about you. You just fell unconscious after Oak told you something. Gary had his Electivire carry you back."

"Pika pikachu, chu pika pi." **(Oh yeah, there's someone downstairs that's waiting for you.)** Pikachu said.

"What? Mom made pancakes!? Awesome!" I yelled.

Pikachu just face-palmed.

I couldn't always translate Pikachu 100%, don't judge me.

"No Ash, Dawn replied with a laugh. I think he's saying that you have a visitor downstairs."

"Who? Ritchie? I already know he's here." I replied. By now I had gotten out of bed.

"Why don't you go downstairs and find out who it is. Then go over to Professor Oak's. He wanted you." Dawn suggested.

"Alright, I said. I'll catch you later Dawn."

Once I got downstairs I looked around. There wasn't anyone new waiting for me. What had they been talking about?

"Oh Ash! My Mom called. It's nice to see that you are awake.

She paused before continuing. "Someone was looking for you earlier. He said he would be waiting for you at the Professor's Lab!"

"Ok Mom! I replied. I'll head over there now!"

* * *

><p>Professor Oak's Lab, Pallet Town, Kanto<p>

June 21st 2014, 2:00PM

* * *

><p><span>Unknown POV<span>

I watched Ash take his place across the field from Professor Oak. Oak was teaching Ash some new tactics for the Champion League.

I stood underneath a large oak tree, the summer sun was beating down on the field in front of me.

I heard a branch snap and I turned around to see a boy around Ash's age.

"Who are you and what are you doing here? I asked with a hiss.

The boy glared at me. "I was sent here to speak with Ash and also figure out what you are going to be doing."

My eyes widened. _It can't be... I haven't seen him in years. He really does have his mother's hair__. _All of the thoughts in my head managed to settle for a few seconds.

I sighed. "Alright, I'll let you walk out with me when Ash's battle with Oak is over. I'd like to watch this."

The boy nodded and didn't say another word.

_Did he recognize me? _I wondered.

* * *

><p><strong>That's a wrap! This chapter met the expectations I set for myself. The plot is getting thicker, and this story will just keep getting better and better (hopefully). We'll see how much I'll be able to update in the coming weeks. I have midterms coming up and I've been studying for them. Anyway.<strong>

**Next time on:**

**Master of the Champion League**

Chapter 12: True Potential

* * *

><p><em>MidnightExcalibur out<em>


	12. True Potential

Arc 2: Road to the Champion League

Chapter 12: True Potential

_Italics:_ Thoughts

**Bold:** Pokemon Speech

Underline: Pokedex

Summary: Ash's journey through Kalos is over. He beat Team Flare, but lost against Wikstrom. After Paul gives him strange advice about his "true potential" Ash heads home to find a letter waiting for him. Ash has been given an invitation to the biggest tournament in the decade. The Champion League awaits.

I don't own Pokemon. If I did Lucario wouldn't have died.

* * *

><p>Professor Oak's Lab, Pallet Town, Kanto<p>

June 21st 2014, 2:10 PM

* * *

><p><span>Ash POV:<span>

Oak was tough opponent, well... actually his Dragonite was but same thing.

"Charizard use Dragon Pulse!" I called.

"Dragonite counter with Hyper Beam!" Oak shouted.

The two attacks collided and resulted in a massive explosion.

Brock waited for the dust to clear before making the call.

"Charizard is unable to battle! Dragonite is the winner! Meaning the victor of this match is Professor Oak!" Brock announced.

"You did well Charizard. I said with a smile as I recalled him. Get a good rest."

"Thank you for battling me Professor!" I called across the field.

The Professor opened his mouth to speak but another voice spoke first.

"That was a fine battle... you could have done better though." Said a tall man with a red baseball cap.

He had ash black hair, black eyes, and a red jacket. His blue jeans were patchy and worn.

Behind him stood Paul in all his plum-headed glory.

Oak let out a squeak of surprise. "It can't be... Red?"

"Yep, its me! Red said with a grin. Sadly Reggie isn't here. If he was the entire family would be back together.

I looked back and forth between Professor Oak and Red.

"Professor, who is Red?" I asked.

Oak let out a slight cough before he answered. I couldn't read his current emotion because his facial expression was one I had never see him make.

"Ash... Red is your father."

I began to put the pieces together. Paul seemed to reach the same conclusion as I had at that exact moment.

"NO! IT CAN'T BE!" We shouted.

"Yes, Red said with a smile. You two are brothers, actually you're half-brothers, but you know same thing."

* * *

><p>Unknown Location, Sinnoh<p>

June 21st 2014, Unknown Time

* * *

><p><span>Unknown POV<span>

"Is everything going according to plan?" A deep voice asked. He sat in a dark office. Mt. Coronet could be seen out outside.

"Yes my lord, all is going just as we predicted." Another voice said.

"Good, make sure it stays that way." The deep voice said.

"Yes Director." The other voice replied.

_Nobody will get in the way of my plan to obtain Arceus. Anyone who does will face my wrath._

* * *

><p>Professor Oak's Lab, Pallet Town, Kanto<p>

June 21st 2014, 2:30 PM

* * *

><p>Paul POV<p>

I was leaning against a wall inside Professor Oak's lab. I had just found out that Ash was my half-brother. I didn't know what to feel, I didn't know what to think, I just needed to get away.

I notified the Professor as to my whereabouts, then walked out of the building.

I stood out in the field behind Professor Oak's lab, sat down, and started watching Ash's pokemon.

I heard a branch snap behind me. "What do you want?" I asked.

"I wanted to know why you're here. I could tell you didn't know you were my half-brother. I don't know what I feel about this new "connection" between us." Ash laughed after finishing.

I sighed before replying. "Cynthia once said we were like two sides of the same coin. Although I didn't think the connection ran this deep." I said as I smiled slightly.

_I think I could get used to him being my brother. I could push him around some. _I thought.

"To answer your question as to why I was here, I paused. I'm here to show you what happens when you unlock your true potential."

I sent out my Aggron before he could respond. I pulled up my shirt-sleeve slightly to reveal the back of my left hand.

I pressed down on the rainbow colored tattoo of the Mega Evolution symbol that was on my hand.

"ALRIGHT AGGRON! LET'S DO THIS! MEGA-EVOLVE!"

"AGGGROOON!" **(AGGGROOON!)** Aggron roared.

Ash looked positively shocked. Pikachu fell of Ash's shoulder in a state of surprise.

"Pika pi." **(Holy... shit.) **Pikachu barely managed to mumble.

Aggron returned to it's normal form. I smiled at the look of surprise Ash continued to give me.

"Ash, that is what happens when you unlock your true potential. You gain access to Mega Evolution without the need of a Key Stone and a Mega Stone," I paused to make sure he took it in before I continued. "If you can master this... you'll be able to at least have an advantage over many of the opponents you'll face in the Champion League." Ash nodded after this."

Ash jumped up and scared me so much that I fell down onto the soft green grass.

"PAUL! I'M GONNA SEE YOU IN THE FINALS! AND I AM GOING TO CRUSH YOU!" Ash shouted.

I smiled at his outburst. I recalled my Aggron and stood up.

"I look forward to it Ash. But before I leave, I need to tell you something. You can't tell anyone about what I just showed you. Understand?" I asked firmly.

He nodded vigorously.

"Good, it was nice seeing you... brother." I said with a slight grimace.

Ash smiled. "It was nice to see you to Paul!"

"I'll catch you later Ash. Take care of yourself." I walked away after that, but not before waving my hand in farewell.

* * *

><p><strong>That's a wrap! WOW! So much happened in that chapter! We have a new villain, Ash's father has been revealed, which in turn makes Paul Ash's half-brother. I showed what I meant by True Potential. Mega Evolution without a Key Stone and a Mega Stone, pretty cool right? Same one Mega Evolution per battle rule and if a pokemon doesn't have a strong enough bond with it's trainer it will go berserk like Korrina's Lucario when she used Mega Evolution. Updates will be pretty rocky due to midterms but you know, stuff. <strong>

**Next Time on:**

**Master of the Champion League**

Chapter 13: The Legend of Red: A Link to Red's Past

* * *

><p><em>MidnightExcalibur out.<em>


	13. Update 1: Midterms (Chapter 125)

UPDATE #1

Chapter: 12.5 Midterms

Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a few days! I'm really, really busy! I have slowly been writing chapter 13, and I hope to have it out on Saturday. I have been studying constantly for midterms, and it has left me no time to write. Next week will be slow, I might update twice, I might update three times. I don't know. It all depends on how much energy I have after my midterms. I'll talk to you all later!

_MidnightExcalibur out._


	14. The Legend of Red: A Link to Red's Past

Arc 2: Road to the Champion League

Chapter 13: The Legend of Red: A Link to Red's Past

_Italics:_ Thoughts

**Bold:** Pokemon Speech

Underline: Pokedex

Summary: Ash's journey through Kalos is over. He beat Team Flare, but lost against Wikstrom. After Paul gives him strange advice about his "true potential" Ash heads home to find a letter waiting for him. Ash has been given an invitation to the biggest tournament in the decade. The Champion League awaits.

I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

><p>Ketchum Residence, Pallet Town, Kanto<p>

June 21st 2014, 4:30 PM

* * *

><p><span>Dawn POV<span>

Ash had come back to the house from Oak's Lab with an expression that was almost unreadable.

Granted he had just met his father and found out that he had 2 half brothers. Red had been the one to give that announcement. Ash wasn't able to speak at the time.

I picked up pot that had all the potatoes in it and moved them onto the counter, where Delia was preparing to make mashed potatoes to go with the steak dinner they were having.

_I had no idea that Ash's family was this wealthy!_ I thought. Steak was really expensive these days!

"Dawn, thanks for all your help. Could you go tell Ash that dinner will be ready soon? Everyone is already outside." Delia said.

"Sure thing Ms. Ketchum!" I replied cheerfully.

"Oh and by the way... Delia looked around before continuing, almost as if she was checking to see if the coast was clear. I've always liked you the most, if anyone should have him it's you! Serena was nice but I could tell that you two are better together. So get him Dawn!" She said with a smile.

I began to blush after this, there was no doubt about it. I said a brief thank you and left the room. On my way out I passed by Red. It seemed like he had been waiting to speak with Delia alone so I just kept on walking toward the stairs that led to Ash's room.

I paused outside his door. _Does he want to see anybody right now? Should I bother him or just leave him be? _I quickly shook those thoughts out of my head and knocked on the Ash's door.

There was a long moment of silence, during which I let down my hair (Ash had always liked it better that way), before a quiet voice replied.

"Come in."

* * *

><p>Ash's Room, Pallet Town, Kanto<p>

June 21st 2014, 4:45 PM

* * *

><p><span>Ash POV<span>

I lay in bed thinking about what Paul had said. I had always known that my strategies were unorthodox, some completely out of left-field. But there had been good ones as well. Paul was saying that I had to be more strategic than ever. If I did... I'd be able to use Mega Evolution, simple as that. I guess I could ask my father to help me.

I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said.

Dawn slowly opened the door, then walked inside. She looked beautiful, I always liked it when she let her hair down. I stared at the ceiling for a few seconds before speaking again.

"Might I inquire as to why you are here Dawn?" I asked.

"I'm here to check on you, She replied. Also, to tell you dinner will be ready in 15 minutes."

I looked up at her. She looked so beautiful, but the sad look on her face marred that beauty.

_Wait wait wait wait... hold up. Am I falling in love with her? This is just great. _I thought.

"Pika Pika Pi Pi!" **(HA HA HA HAHA!) **Pikachu said with a snicker.

"Dawn... are you ok? I asked. You seem so sad, and if there's anything I can do I would like to help." I said quietly.

I sat up on my bed. I was about to stand and walk over when she approached me, pushed me back onto the bed, and began to make out with me.

Don't get me wrong, it was great. Dawn is an amazing kisser. But I really couldn't focus on that quite yet. Training my pokemon and learning strategies was key.

Dawn got up off me, blushing like never before.

"Thank you Ash, that really helped, She whispered. I'll see you downstairs."

She quickly left my room after that.

"What the hell was all that about!?" I exclaimed.

"Pi chu kapi, Pikachu. Pika Pi, chu Pika." **(I don't know Ash. I'll never understand women.) **Pikachu deadpanned.

"Well, we might as well head downstairs for dinner Pikachu."

"Pika!" **(Right!) **Pikachu said in excitement.

_I wanna do some training tomorrow with Staraptor and Talonflame. As well as Gible and my other dragon friend. I wanna start creating combination moves with all my pokemon. I smiled._

* * *

><p>Ketchum Residence, Pallet Town, Kanto<p>

June 21st 2014, 4:35 PM

* * *

><p><span>Red POV<span>

I stared at Delia in shock as she told me how she was kidnapped by an Entei.

We had been having a discussion about Ash's journeys. She had told me a lot, but she said I should ask Brock, Cilan, Clemont, and Ash. They would know better than she. I hated to admit it but it was true.

I had mostly been avoiding Ash because of the awkward situation I was put into. I should have expected as much. Granted I had just returned from training on that blasted mountain, told them all that Ash had two half brothers, and I wasn't very good at talking with people to begin with.

I wasn't exactly Paul's father. Yes, I was Paul's biological father, but if you're looking for his true father... good luck finding him.

Paul's real father is the Pyramid King Brandon.

I was just the man who had donated the sperm to Paul's mother. Brandon was sterile, but he begged me to donate for them. He wanted a child with a great battling spirit, a caring soul, and a good heart. And so, Reggie was born.

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback...<span>_

* * *

><p>Brandon and I had grown up together in Pallet Town, along with Gary Oak's father, Blue.<p>

It wasn't until after I found out that I had gotten Delia pregnant with Ash that I ran away. I was ashamed that I had done it. Ash technically should never have happened or not yet at least. But in the end, I think it was a good thing.

Soon after I left Pallet Town in a self-imposed exile, Brandon found me. He asked me to donate one last time. His wife wanted to have a second child.

I refused at first, but Brandon offered me a wager. 6 on 6 battle, he wins I donate sperm to his wife a second time. I win, he'll never approach me about the subject again. He swore that he wouldn't tell anyone where I went either.

It all came down to our last two pokemon: Charizard Vs Charizard.

Our first pokemon were about to battle it out, but I had something he didn't: Mega Evolution. Or at least I thought I did. It shocked me when he lifted up his shirt sleeve and pressed down on the Mega Evolution symbol tattooed onto the back of his right hand.

My Mega Charizard X vs. his Mega Charizard Y.

After the epic battle, after all the dust settled, I already knew who had won. The member of our trio who was always last, always at the bottom, was the victor.

Brandon had finally defeated me.

Like I said I would, I donated sperm to Brandon's wife Alice, so she could give birth to Paul.

After doing so I returned to Pallet Town one last time to witness the birth of my son, Ash, before leaving on my journey.

* * *

><p>I watched Ash walk into the kitchen. I could tell he had a lot of questions.<p>

I collected my thoughts before speaking.

"Ash, starting tomorrow, you can come to me for training advice. I'm going to be staying here in Pallet Town until the tournament starts."

He looked at me in shock, it was almost as if I read his mind.

Admittedly I had read his mind, it was one of the many things aura allowed me to do. Especially since I was a descendant of Sir Arron himself.

But that is a story for another time.

* * *

><p><strong>That's a wrap! I thought that was pretty good! I thought I should clarify how exactly Red is Paul's father. The story is starting to progress! Ash is going to be doing a lot of training starting next chapter. I'm going to be jumping between Ash and Paul, with a little bit of Dawn and Brock in between. Still don't know how Ash is able to keep Dawn out of his mind though. Just kidding, just kidding. I don't know if I'll be able to update on Sunday or Monday. I have a lot of studying to do for my midterms. By the way... WHO'S EXCITED ABOUT THAT NEW 3DS DOH!? <strong>**I think what I did with the title of this chapter was pretty funny. Anyway...**

**Next time on:**

_**Master of the Champion League**_

Chapter 14: Battle of Coordination

* * *

><p><em>MidnightExcalibur out.<em>


	15. Battle of Coordination

Arc 2: Road to the Champion League

Mini Arc: Spatial Distortion

Chapter 14: Battle of Coordination

_Italics:_ Thoughts

**Bold:** Pokemon Speech

Underline: Pokedex

Summary: Ash's journey through Kalos is over. He beat Team Flare, but lost against Wikstrom. After Paul gives him strange advice about his "true potential" Ash heads home to find a letter waiting for him. Ash has been given an invitation to the biggest tournament in the decade. The Champion League awaits.

I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

><p>Grassy Field behind Oak's Lab, Pallet Town, Kanto<p>

June 27th 2014, 6:20 PM

* * *

><p><span>Brock POV<span>

The past week had been nothing but training, day in and day out. Ash had battled Misty, Ritchie, Dawn, Gary, May, Barry, Iris, Cilan, and of course, me. He had constantly switched between his pokemon to give them lots of training experience.

Ash was becoming more and more strategic, even though he had only been training for a week. By now, the only people who could beat him were me, Gary, Barry, and Ritchie. Dawn could still hold her own but still would be taken down.

Right now Ash was battling Gary and I was being the ref.

After the smoke cleared from a massive explosion I called the results of the battle.

"Electivire is unable to battle! Heracross is the winner!" I called out.

_Time to go treat Heracross and Electivire, this is gonna be fun. _I thought.

* * *

><p>Grassy Field behind Oak's Lab, Pallet Town, Kanto<p>

June 27th 2014, 6:30 PM

* * *

><p>Ash POV<p>

After Brock took our pokemon, I walked across the field to Gary. He didn't look too sad about the loss, in fact, he was smiling.

"I don't know how you do it Ashy-boy. But you have made leaps and bounds in your training over this week." Gary said with a huge grin.

He and I both turned toward the sunset. "I don't know how either Gary, I seriously don't know how." We stood there and watched the sun set over Pallet Town, just like we used to as kids.

Dawn walked up behind me and tapped me on the shoulder knocking me out of my daze.

"Hey, Brock sent me to tell you that Heracross is finished healing. Dawn then turned toward Gary and said, Electivire isn't quite finished but Brock was hoping you could come help him."

Gary nodded, "Alright Dawn, I'll head over there. Thanks for telling me."

I watched Gary walk back toward the Lab, then turned to Dawn.

"Let me guess, Brock doesn't need any help. You just made an excuse to get rid of Gary." I stated.

Dawn laughed at this, before nodding.

"So, I'm assuming you want to battle?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded again before speaking. "I don't think we need a ref, do we? Or are we still too childish to be mature adults and admit defeat." Dawn asked.

"Nah, I don't think we need a ref, I confirmed. So, 1v1?" I questioned.

"Sure, let's get this started!" Dawn walked to her side of the field.

"Alright Ash! I've been training just for this!" She called across the field.

"Okay Dawn! I'm gonna give it my all!" I shouted.

"GO TOGEKISS!" Dawn shouted. Dawn's facial expression showed how concentrated she was.

"Go Goodra!" I called out with a calm face.

Both pokemon were glaring angrily at each other.

_Wait when did she get Togekiss from Princess Salvia? I might as well scan it with the Pokedex._

I held up my Pokedex to Togekiss.

Togekiss, the Jubilee Pokemon. This Pokemon visits peaceful regions, bringing them gifts of kindness and happiness.

I skimmed through the rest of the entry. _Oh great it's Fairy-type. I can't hit it unless..._

"Hah! You can't win Ash! Dragon-types can't hit Fairy-types. You yourself have a fairy-type of your own." Dawn taunted.

"Oh yeah? Goodra use Ice Beam!" I shouted. Goodra fired a long beam of ice toward Togekiss.

"Togekiss, I'm feeling lucky today. Use Metronome!" Dawn said with a cocky grin.

Metronome turned out to be Protect, stupid fricking Protect.

Goodra's Ice Beam was blocked by Togekiss's Protect.

"GOODRA!" **(LUCKY JERK!) **Goodra roared at Togekiss.

Togekiss just stuck it's tongue out at Goodra, enraging Goodra.

I sighed. _This is going nowhere. _"I was hoping we wouldn't have to use this. I developed this combination move just to get rid of Fairy-types.

"GOODRA USE SLUDGE RUSH!" I roared. (Combination of Sludge Wave + Dragon Rush)

A thick aura of dragon-type energy coated Goodra that was immediately covered by a Poison-type shell. Goodra flew toward Togekiss and caused a massive explosion on impact. A thick coating of dust covered the field obscuring both pokemon from view.

* * *

><p><strong>That's a wrap! Sorry for the late update! It's been a long week of midterms and other things so I haven't had time to write. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, I left it on a cliffhanger for a reason don't worry. Ash is slowly becoming more strategic, I brought in another pokemon he caught in Kalos, and am slowly rotating through all his old pokemon. Also, we have a new Mini-Arc: Spatial Distortion. Part 2 of this chapter should go up this weekend, but no promises. <strong>

**Next time on:**

_**Master of the Champion League**_

Chapter 15: Breaking the 4th Wall

* * *

><p><em>MidnightExcalibur out.<em>


	16. Breaking the 4th Wall

Arc 2: Road to the Champion League

Chapter 15: Breaking the 4th Wall

Mini Arc: Spatial Distortion

_Italics:_ Thoughts

"_Italics": _Telepathy

**Bold:** Pokemon Speech

Underline: Pokedex

Summary: Ash's journey through Kalos is over. He beat Team Flare, but lost against Wikstrom. After Paul gives him strange advice about his "true potential" Ash heads home to find a letter waiting for him. Ash has been given an invitation to the biggest tournament in the decade. The Champion League awaits.

I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

><p>Grassy Field behind Oak's Lab, Pallet Town, Kanto<p>

June 27th 2014, 7:00 PM

* * *

><p><span>Dawn POV<span>

The dust from the explosion finally cleared. To Ash's surprise Togekiss was still standing, albeit just barely. Togekiss began to shine and slowly rose from it's position on the ground. I smiled at this.

"WHAT THE HELL! WHY DIDN'T TOGEKISS FAINT?" Ash screamed.

"You see Ash, I trained Togekiss to be a tank." I said with a brilliant smile.

"Ok, great. Wait, Togekiss is one of the worst choices to be a tank. Ash said with minor amusement in his voice. Granted I'm completely unorthodox in my methods of training and what I train my pokemon for. Hold it, why is Togekiss hea... oh god no."

"Ash meet Wish. I said with a laugh. Alright Togekiss use Double Team!"

"Hey Hey Hey Hey Wait! That is against Smogon University XY OU Tier Rules! Ash shouted. Evasion Clause: No Pokemon is allowed to have Double Team in it's moveset.

"What the heck is OU Tier?" I shouted back at him. Actually, WHAT THE HELL IS SMOGON UNIVERSITY!?"

A voice boomed inside my head. _"WHO DARES TO BREAK THE 4TH WALL IN MY PRESENCE?"_

I clutched my head in pain. _Man was that loud. Wait, who was that?_ I looked across the field at Ash. He seemed to be having the same problem I was. Wait did we both hear that loud voice?

All of a sudden a void appeared in the fabric of space and time.

Ash and I spoke the same words at the same exact time.

"You have got to be f***ing kidding me. We have to go through this again?!"

* * *

><p>Ash POV<p>

I watched as Palkia came through the massive hole in the sky. Admittedly it was me who had broken the 4th wall but did I really want to say that?

Palkia's booming voice blasted through my head again, _"I'M GOING TO ASK ONE. LAST. TIME. WHO IN ARCEUS'S NAME DARED TO BREAK THE 4TH WALL?"_

Palkia looked down toward Dawn. _"Hmmm.. you seem like an arrogant teenage girl. It was probably you who broke the 4__th__ wall." _

I stepped forward. "No, I did Palkia. It was I who broke the 4th wall, not Dawn, so please leave her out of this."

Palkia glared down at me. _"I commend your honesty, courage, and sacrifice. But she was around when you broke the 4__th__ wall. Because of this she will share the same fight as you. Your execution shall now commence."_

"WAIT WHAT!" I shouted. Palkia began shooting Spacial Rend after Spacial Rend toward me... with the occasional Hyper Beam of course.

I did the only thing I could think of. Run the hell away. Dawn, of course, ran with me.

* * *

><p><em>¼ of a mile into the forest later.<em>

* * *

><p>I began to wonder.<em> Why are we running? We could stand and fight. My other pokemon aren't too far away, if I had them taking out Palkia would be a breeze! But also that puts the lives of everyone in Pallet Town on the line. Also doesn't Palkia recognize us? It has been several years though, so I don't blame... him? Her? It? OH WHAT THE HELL!.<em>

I had begun to slow down while I thought about all of that. It was these thoughts that would have killed me, if Dawn's Togekiss hadn't been a Fairy-type and the move that would have hit me been Spacial Rend.

I looked up at Togekiss, and realized it. _That's right! I have a Fairy-type and a Dragon-type right here with me! We can stand our ground here._

"Dawn put pressure on Palkia using any Fairy-type attacks Togekiss has! Any dragon-type moves Palkia uses have Togekiss intercept them! Dodge all the rest." I ordered.

"Got it!" Dawn replied.

"Goodra... I paused. Goodra looked up at me hesitantly. Dragon Pulse Palkia to pieces."

"Goo dra dra droo!" **(With pleasure!) **Goodra said with a wicked smile.

_Here goes nothing. _I thought.

* * *

><p>Oak's Lab, Pallet Town, Kanto<p>

June 27th 2014, 6:45 PM

* * *

><p><span>Brock POV<span>

The first explosion didn't really phase me. This entire week had been full of enormous explosions caused by Ash. But normally, there weren't several large explosions in such a short amount of time.

_What in the name of Arceus is causing all these explosions?_

I spun around to look outside the window. Flying around outside the Lab was a Palkia. I watched as it continuously used Spacial Rend, causing wave after wave of devastation to the surrounding landscape.

"Ok, so I really shouldn't be surprised by now when I see a legendary. I mean, I traveled with Ash for But can someone explain to me why there's a Palkia hellbent on destroying the backyard?!" I shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>That's a wrap! Looks like this will be a three parter. Hopefully this chapter was decent. We're going to start to see time speed up a bit after next chapter. Sorry about the late upload, I had a blizzard, then I got sick so yeah, no writing for me. Alright, see you all later!<strong>

**Next time on:**

**Master of the Champion League**

Chapter 16: Spatial Distortion

* * *

><p><em>MidnightExcalibur out.<em>

_WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! Before I go I thought I should mention. I'm going to start putting some of the Fanfics I've been reading down here. Or maybe below the AN but above the next chapter thing. I don't know, maybe you guys could help me decide! Anyway, lately I've been reading: Ashes of the Past by Saphroneth. It's a retelling of Ash's journey but much much better! Go check it out while I write the next chapter!_


	17. Spacial Distortion

Arc 2: Road to the Champion League

Mini-Arc: Spatial Distortion

Chapter 16: Spacial Distortion

_Italics:_ Thoughts

"_Italics": _Telepathy

**Bold:** Pokemon Speech

Underline: Pokedex

Summary: Ash's journey through Kalos is over. He beat Team Flare, but lost against Wikstrom. After Paul gives him strange advice about his "true potential" Ash heads home to find a letter waiting for him. Ash has been given an invitation to the biggest tournament in the decade. The Champion League awaits.

I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

><p>Forest Near Pallet Town, Kanto<p>

June 27th 2014, 8:15 PM

* * *

><p><span>Ash POV<span>

I watched Goodra go down. Dawn's Togekiss wasn't doing well either. It was over, there was nothing I could do to stop Palkia.

Dawn fell a few feet away from me. I ran over toward her, but stopped just before a Spacial Rend created a crater in the space between Dawn and I.

Togekiss had created a barrier around Dawn, so she wasn't hurt. But I wasn't as lucky. Several rocks that had been thrown up into the air by the explosion had scraped me, and because I dodged out of the way, a few of them had gotten dirt in them. _I need to end this fast! Before it's too late. _I watched a drop of blood fall from my palm.

"_Prepare to die Breakers of the 4th Wall." _Palkia said.

"WAIT! PALKIA PLEASE! I'M SORRY!" I screamed.

"_Sorry won't cut it criminal." _Palkia replied.

_It's a stretch, but I might have to use the Chosen One card. _"Palkia! I'm the Chosen One! If I die, the world will fall out of balance!" I shouted.

"_So? If Arceus has determined that it is your fate to fall by my hands. Then then that is how it will be, Chosen One or not." _Palkia stated.

Palkia then fired the Spacial Rend he had been charging at us, Dawn and I were in no position to dodge. Then it hit me. _Well, I've always been unbelievably lucky. I really hope this works._

"TOGEKISS USE METRONOME!" I screeched.

Togekiss used Metronome, which turned into Spacial Rend. Togekiss fired the Spacial Rend at the oncoming Spacial Rend.

The two Spacial Rends collided in midair and created a rift in space. Palkia got sucked up by the rift, and Dawn and I were about to as well, when I felt a strong entity grab me. I blacked out after that.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the woods, Pallet Town, Kanto<p>

June 27th 2014, 8:20 PM

* * *

><p>Red POV<p>

I watched the two Spacial Rends collide. I had seen this happen once before, so I knew what to expect.

"Charizard! We have to go save those two!" I called out.

Charizard soared into action, flew into the melee, grabbed Ash and Dawn and flew out of there. Togekiss had been recalled by Dawn before they left, so it wasn't left behind.

* * *

><p>When we all got back to Pallet Town, Dawn was barely conscious and Ash was out cold.<p>

Delia ran into the room with a face contorted with worry. "DEAR GOD WHAT HAPPENED TO THEM RED?" She screamed.

Pikachu ran up to Ash and was about to shock him when I said: "Pikachu, Ash needs his rest. He just practically soloed a fight against a legendary."

"Pika Pi" (**Alright) **Pikachu said with a sigh.

"Delia, could you please get some disinfectant for Ash's wounds?" I asked her nicely.

As Delia went off to the kitchen to get some medicine for Ash, Dawn woke up. And when I say Dawn woke up, I mean Dawn had a panic attack.

"Oh my Arceus, there's a Palkia on the loose! Where is it? What happened? Where's ASH!" She said almost illegibly.

_She really does love you, doesn't she buddy. _I thought as I looked down at Ash.

"Dawn, he's right here. He has a few cuts, but he's mostly just exhausted. You two were really lucky that your Togekiss' Metronome turned into Spacial Rend." I said with a stony expression.

"Wait, who told Togekiss to use Metronome?" Dawn asked.

"I think it was Ash, I said. But I'm not sure. It could have just been your Togekiss trying to protect you. Alright Dawn, you should go get some rest."

"Alright, but before I go to bed. Dawn walked up and kissed Ash's forehead. Ok, good night everyone!" Dawn said with a cheerful smile.

After Dawn left the room I shook my head with a longing smile.

_Oh what it would be like to be young again._

I left the room when Delia started to get Ash's wounds cleaned.

* * *

><p>Shinji Household, Veilstone City, Sinnoh<p>

June 27th 2014, 8:30 PM

* * *

><p>Paul POV<p>

"Damn it Ash!" I whispered.

"I heard that!" Reggie called from the kitchen.

_HOW IN THE NAME OF ARCEUS DID HE HEAR THAT? _I screamed in my head.

Reggie walked into the room. "What did Ash do this time?"

"Oh nothing. He just attracted a Palkia, destroyed almost 2 miles of forest and nearly got himself killed. Nothing big." I said nonchalantly.

"Holy Arceus! Does this always happen to Ash? Reggie asked. Wait, how did you figure this out?"

"I was just watching PNN. They had a story about how a large portion of forest behind Pallet Town was destroyed. It was also reported by neighbors that a massive creature had been spotted in the sky, and had been launching waves of pinkish energy toward the ground. Two trainers were also sighted around the area of the destruction. Who else could it have been but Ash?" I finished.

"You're right. Damn that kid has talent." Reggie whistled.

_Tell me about it. _I looked out the window. _Ash you better be the one standing on the opposite side of that arena, at the very end._ I thought.

* * *

><p>Ash's Room, Pallet Town, Kanto<p>

June 28th 2014 12:30 AM

* * *

><p>Ash POV<p>

I looked up at my ceiling, lost in deep thought. _I have to get stronger. All of that training, and I still can't do much to a Legendary. I do have a few Pokemon that can stand up to Legendary Pokemon, but I don't have enough. I need to become stronger, especially if I want to beat him. _Images of a young man with a Darkrai flashed across my vision.

_Soon, I'll leave with all my pokemon to go on a training journey. We're going to go through the toughest conditions to become stronger. I will stand strong, and I will become the Pokemon Master._

* * *

><p><em>End of the Spatial Distortion Mini-Arc<em>

* * *

><p><strong>That's a wrap! This was a fun mini-arc to write! It sort of just happened. Time will start to speed up now. Ash is going to go on a training journey! I wrote in the fight with Palkia because I wanted a gauge to show how far Ash has come, and how far he needs to go. I felt Red wasn't getting enough attention, so I had him come save Ash. I don't know when I'll update next (I'm getting Okami and Okamiden so don't blame me). Peace!<strong>

**Next time on**

_Master of the Champion League_

Chapter 17: Journey

* * *

><p><em>MidnightExcalibur out.<em>


	18. Journey

Arc 2: Road to the Champion League

Mini-Arc: Search for Potential

Chapter 17: Journey

_Italics:_ Thoughts

"_Italics": _Telepathy

**Bold:** Pokemon Speech

Underline: Pokedex

* * *

><p>Summary: After receiving an earth-shattering ultimatum from Paul and an invitation to the Champion League, Ash has done nothing but train. He continuously strives to unlock his "True Potential" and rise to the title of Pokemon Master. The opening day of the Champion League isn't far away, and Ash is doing everything he can to prepare. Whatever the circumstances, the Champion League awaits.<p>

I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

><p>[Start of the Search for Potential Mini-Arc]<p>

* * *

><p>Ketchum Residence, Pallet Town, Kanto<p>

July 18th 2014, 9:45 AM

* * *

><p>Brock POV<p>

I had just sat down at the table for breakfast when Ash spoke.

"I'm leaving Pallet Town to go train elsewhere." Ash said suddenly.

Admittedly, I was waiting for this day to come. Ash could only grow so much while staying in Pallet Town. I had seen him packing his backpack the night before, and had watched him switch around a few of his pokemon.

Nobody around the table could say anything. I then began to chuckle.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to announce you were going on a journey." I said with a laugh.

Ash frowned. "Am I really that predictable?"

Dawn managed to speak: "It depends on what were talking about. If it's about battling, you always do something that's completely out of left field. But other things aren't as hard to predict." Dawn began to grin.

"I'm assuming you're going as well Dawn?" I asked.

"You 'betcha Brock! It'll be just like the old days!" Dawn said with a laugh.

"WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT WAIT! FIRST OFF! WHO SAID ANYTHING ABOUT GOING WITH ME!" Ash exclaimed.

"Honestly honey, it would be good for you three to go traveling again." Delia said after swallowing he the last of her breakfast.

"AGGGGH! I need time to think." Ash shouted and he stormed out of the house.

"Pika pi... chu?" **(That went... well?) **Pikachu said with a confused expression.

"Just give him time, Red said as he walked into the room. He'll come around eventually."

"Alright, Dawn, I think we should start packing." I said with a grin.

* * *

><p>Viridian Forest, Kanto<p>

July 18th 2014, 1:00 PM

* * *

><p>Ash POV<p>

I had been walking for some time. I had walked through Viridian City and into Viridian Forest without really even meaning to.

I came to a stop in the middle of a clearing.

I closed my eyes and tried to do what I had learned back in Rota. _Focus on your surroundings. Feel the life that flows through everything._

I had nearly reached the point where I was able to achieve complete equilibrium in my mind when heard the cry of many Pokemon.

I didn't even have the time to dodge before I was hit by a massive red, yellow, white, and brown blur.

The blur roughly deposited me on the ground.

"PIDGEOTTTTTT" **(BOUT TIME YOU CAME BACK!)** Pidgeot squawked.

"Oh my Arceus! Pidgeot! I'm so sorry I never came back! I just thought you might be happy among your new flock. I didn't want to take that from you!" I said with tears in my eyes.

"Pidg pidge pid geo." **(It's ok Ash, Thank you.)** Pidgeot replied.

* * *

><p>We just sat there together until the sun had begun to set<p>

* * *

><p>"Pidgeot can I get a ride home?"<p>

Pidgeot looked down at me and nodded. I got up on his back and we flew toward Pallet Town.

_Well guys, looks like we're going on another journey together. The three of us and our pokemon._ I thought.

* * *

><p>Unknown Location<p>

July 18th 2014, Unknown Time

* * *

><p><span>Unknown POV <span>

"How long until we're ready to launch the operation to get the materials for the Azure Flute?" The Director's commanding voice echoed in the large room.

"Not long My Lord." Four voices responded simultaneously.

"I sure hope so. So far you four have proved to me the worth of saving you from the International Police back in Kalos. I hope this continues." He said with a twisted grin.

"Yes my lord." The Four Scientist-Freakshows replied.

* * *

><p><strong>That's a wrap! Sorry for the delayed update! We begin a new arc! Ash is going to journey abroad to become stronger! Not only is he going to be going on a new journey but Dawn and Brock are going with him! But wait there's more! Pidgeot is back and better than ever! We also find out what happened to the Four Scientist-Freakshows. How will this effect our heroes in the future? The world may never know.<strong>

**Next time on:**

_**Master of the Champion League**_

Chapter 18: Departure

* * *

><p><em>MidnightExcalibur out.<em>


	19. Departure

Arc 2: Road to the Champion League

Mini-Arc: Search for Potential

Chapter 18: Departure

_Italics:_ Thoughts

"_Italics": _Telepathy

**Bold:** Pokemon Speech

Underline: Pokedex

Summary: After receiving an earth-shattering ultimatum from Paul and an invitation to the Champion League, Ash has done nothing but train. He continuously strives to unlock his "True Potential" and rise to the title of Pokemon Master. The opening day of the Champion League isn't far away, and Ash is doing everything he can to prepare. Whatever the circumstances, the Champion League awaits.

* * *

><p>Ash: Can I do the Disclaimer this time?<p>

Me: No shut up.

Ash: NEVER! VIVA LA FRANCE!

Me: Ash we're in Japan. Well, actually I'm in Emurikuh, but yeah. Still

Ash: Midnight doesn't own Pokemon.

Me: OH ITS SOOO ON!

Paul: SHUT IT! I'M TRYING TO DO A BOOK REPORT!

Me: Since when did you go to school?

Paul: Uhhhhh.

Me: Speaking of which I have a Book Report to write.

* * *

><p>Ketchum Residence, Pallet Town, Kanto<p>

July 19th 2014, 6:30 AM

* * *

><p><span>Ash POV<span>

A small group of people stood outside my house, consisting of Delia Ketchum, Red, The Oak Family, Tracey, and My Kalos friends. They were all here to see Dawn, Brock, and I off on our adventure.

Everyone else had gone home.

I planned to stay true to my promises and go around to some of the regions to fight some of my old rivals. I needed to get a gauge of their strength, just in case they got invited to the Champion League.

I patted each of the pokeballs that were on my belt. I quickly went through the mental checklist.

_Gible, check. Oshawott, check. Snivy, check. Scraggy, check. Pignite, Check. Pikachu, check._

"_**Yup. Right here Ash!"**_Pikachu said with a big grin.

_Did someone just say something? _I thought to myself. I shook my head afterward to rid myself of such thoughts.

Dawn and Brock finally walked out of the house.

"Well Ash, it was nice having you around for a while. Even though you're leaving so soon. Gary said with a laugh. Take care of yourself." He then began to walk toward the edge of town.

_Huh, I wonder where Gary is going?_

"Well Ash, call me if you need to switch around your pokemon. Keep up all your amazing work!" Professor Oak grinned at me before walking back to his lab.

"Keep it up Ash, you'll do great!" Tracey said before he walked toward Oak's lab.

I turned toward my Kalos friends.

"This is farewell isn't it?" I asked.

"Nah, we'll see each other again. Right guys?" Clemont asked.

The only response he got from Bonnie and Serena were sad faces and tears. The two tackled me in a hug before saying good luck and walking away.

Clemont and I walked up to each other and gave each other a bro-hug.

"Take care of her man." I whispered in his ear with a small smile.

"You know it Ash. Good luck my friend." Clemont said with a sad smile. He then turned and began to follow the two Kalos girls out of town.

I was then crushed by bear hug from my mother and father.

"You don't even have to say anything. I'll be back in a few months ok?" I said reassuringly.

"We know." Was all I got from them.

And with that, Dawn, Brock, and I began to leave.

BOOOOOOOOM!

We all spun around.

Right in the early morning were a large set of fireworks that read: Good Luck Ash! Be Safe! We'll Miss You.

That's when I let the tears fall. They didn't stop until after we were close to Viridian City.

* * *

><p>Outside Diglet's Cave, Route 2, Kanto<p>

July 19th 2014, 11:15 AM

* * *

><p>Dawn POV<p>

We stopped at a few shops in Viridian City before heading East.

According to Captain Ash, we were headed to Hoenn, but to get to Hoenn we needed to board a ship that goes there in Vermilion City.

To get there we were going to go through Diglet's Cave on the southern portion of Route 2.

We were hoping to get through most of Diglet's Cave by nightfall.

We stopped outside of Diglet's Cave to have an early lunch before the trek through the cave.

Ash let out his Pokemon at lunch so they could eat and play. I then realized why he brought the Pokemon that he did. The Pokemon he brought were the Pokemon with the least experience out of all of Ash's Pokemon.

Everything went perfectly fine until the end. Of course, this is Ash we're talking about so it shouldn't be surprising that something crazy happened.

Ash had gone to recall all his pokemon when he began to scream.

"OH MY ARCEUS! WHAT IS GOING ON!" He screamed. Ash's Pokemon were reacting in a similar manner.

"Ash what is wrong!? You don't have to wake up everything within 5 miles!" I shouted at him.

"Jeez, I'm sorry. It's not like I can understand my Pokemon when they speak to me now. He said sarcastically. Yeah nothing, no big deal."

Brock and I just stared at him.

"YOU CAN WHAT!" We screamed.

* * *

><p><strong>I think that's a pretty good cliffhanger. So, how was it. To those of you who were sad that Butterfree left. I want you all to think about what Butterflies do when it gets cold. Ash is now on the road to unlock his true potential. He's mostly grown out of the "Dense" stage. For anyone who thought that I neglected some of Ash's friends in the celebration, there was a reason. Trust me it will be addressed. <strong>_"Nah, you just forgot about us." _**SHUT UP MAX! Anyway. **

_**Next Time on**_

_**Master of the Champion League**_

Chapter 19: Telepathy

* * *

><p><em>MidnightExcalibur out.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, I wanted to also suggest another story.<strong>

_**The Ash Connection and The Ash Connection II**_

**Both are written by:** _I am Lu_

**The Ash Connection has already been completed. I really suggest reading the Ash Connection first because The Ash Connection II will be very confusing if you don't. **


	20. Telepathy

Arc 2: Road to the Champion League

Mini-Arc: Search for Potential

Chapter 19: Telepathy

_Italics:_ Thoughts

"_Italics": _Telepathy

**Bold:** Pokemon Speech

Underline: Pokedex

Summary: After receiving an earth-shattering ultimatum from Paul and an invitation to the Champion League, Ash has done nothing but train. He continuously strives to unlock his "True Potential" and rise to the title of Pokemon Master. The opening day of the Champion League isn't far away, and Ash is doing everything he can to prepare. Whatever the circumstances, the Champion League awaits.

* * *

><p>Me: Say it Ash, and Kirito the Lucario gives you a Bullet Punch to the face.<p>

Ash: But I want to do the disclaimer!

Dawn: Midnight doesn't own Pokemon.

Me: DAMN IT DAWN! I CAN'T HIT YOU BECAUSE YOU'RE A GIRL!

Ash: HAH!

Me: But, I can hit Piplup. Kirito use Aura Sphere!

Piplup: PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP! **[THAT HURT YOU MOTHER****ING SON OF A *****]**

Me: Anyway.

* * *

><p>[Continuation from last chapter, the setting and time hasn't changed]<p>

* * *

><p>Ash POV<p>

I just sat on the ground, staring at my Pokemon.

"_Ash, could you stop staring at me? It's making me think something is wrong with me." _Snivy said indignantly.

I still could not believe it. I could understand pokemon.

I looked toward Pikachu. "Has Snivy always been like this?" I asked him.

"_Pretty much. I still can't believe that you have telepathy." _Pikachu said with a small smile.

"Ash, could you please tell us when this started?" Brock asked.

I looked up from my spot on the ground toward Brock. "I think it might have started this morning." I replied.

"When exactly Ash? What were you doing when it first occurred?" He asked.

"It was this morning, when I was going through all the pokemon I was bringing with me and checking to see if I had their pokeballs. I made sure I had Pikachu's ball, and when I said check within my head, I heard a voice that said: _**Yup. Right here Ash!**_But I dismissed it as me being tired." I answered.

Brock then turned to Pikachu. "So Pikachu did you say these words to Ash?" Brock asked.

Pikachu nodded vigorously.

"Well Ash, I think you have telepathy. I think I know how you have it as well." Brock stated.

"You do? I asked. If you do, please elaborate."

"Ash, your father has slowly been trying to activate your Aura Guardian abilities. He would try to focus your mind when you were asleep so that he could attempt to train you in your dreams. Sadly he was unable to succeed in his attempts and so he entrusted this information to me before we left. But, in the event that your aura abilities were to awaken while we were away, he left me this book and this small leather pouch." Brock finished.

Brock then walked over to where I was sitting and gave me the pouch and the book. I stared at the book before consulting with Pikachu and the others.

"_Guys, should I start training in the ways of Aura? Or should I continue to put all focus into training for the Champion League?" _

They all looked at each other before Pikachu walked up to me and said: _"Ash, if you want to train in the ways of Aura, go for it! But knowing you, you're probably going to do both. So here's what I suggest. When we have some downtime, focus on your Aura Guardian training. When we're mostly traveling focus on training with us."_

_Admittedly, that really does solve all problems. _I thought.

"Alright. I'll do both. Pikachu, for now we'll go with your idea. I said with a smile. ALRIGHT! NOW LET'S WIN THAT LEAGUE!"

We all cheered, then began to pack up so we could hit the road.

_We're on our way to Vermilion City. And I''m on my way to becoming an Aura Guardian Pokemon Master! _I thought with a huge grin.

Pikachu hopped on my shoulder and we walked into Diglet's Cave.

* * *

><p>Halfway through Diglett's Cave, Kanto<p>

July 19th 2014, 2:30 PM

* * *

><p><span>Dawn POV<span>

We were halfway through Diglett's cave when I asked Ash the question.

"Hey Ash, I was wondering. Are you able to understand all Pokemon? Or just your own?"

He thought about it for a second before responding. "I actually don't know Dawn." He replied.

"When we get out of Diglet's Cave would you like me to try on one of your Pokemon?" He asked with an odd expression on his face.

"Sure that would be nice, thank you!" I replied.

* * *

><p>Entrance to Diglett's Cave, Route 11, Kanto<p>

July 19th 2014, 5:40 PM

* * *

><p><span>Brock POV<span>

I looked up into the sky that was slowly getting darker. In the distance you could see the light drifting up from Vermilion City.

_We're all on a journey again. _I looked over at Ash who was currently eating the dinner that I had prepared for the three of us. _You have grown so much since I first met you Ash. The feats you accomplish never cease to amaze me. Whether it be knocking out a Ground-type with an Electric-type attack or beating Paul. You will always be a younger brother to me. If you weren't there anymore... I don't know what I'd do._

Ash then noticed that I was staring. "Can I help you Brock?" He asked.

"No, I'm good. I was just thinking about stuff." I replied.

He and I watched as the sun went down and the stars came out, lighting up the sky.

* * *

><p><strong>That's a wrap! I feel this chapter went well! I hope to put out at least 2 more chapters before next Friday. So Brock is taking on the brother role. Ok, I was asked by a few of you about Ash and Aura. I plan to have Ash gradually learn to manipulate and control aura. His pokemon might gain some Aura abilities as well such as Aura Sphere. For more info about the Aura abilities that I might give Ash, go check out the story: <em><span>Ashes of the Past<span>_ by **_Saphroneth_**. Telepathy is something that I felt would go well with this story so I implemented it. OH YEAH! I FORGOT TO MENTION! THANK YOU FOR OVER 5000 VIEWS!**

* * *

><p><strong>Next time on:<strong>

_**Master of the Champion League**_

Chapter 20: The Lightning American

* * *

><p><em>MidnightExcalibur out.<em>

* * *

><p>Once again I want to suggest a story!<p>

_Mastery by Stars90_

_It's a truly a great read, and if you read it enough, I think Stars would find more motivation to update! Please check it out!_


	21. The Lightning American

Arc 2: Road to the Champion League

Mini-Arc: Search for Potential

Chapter 20: The Lightning American

_Italics:_ Thoughts

"_Italics": _Telepathy

**Bold:** Pokemon Speech

Underline: Pokedex

Summary: After receiving an earth-shattering ultimatum from Paul and an invitation to the Champion League, Ash has done nothing but train. He continuously strives to unlock his "True Potential" and rise to the title of Pokemon Master. The opening day of the Champion League isn't far away, and Ash is doing everything he can to prepare. Whatever the circumstances, the Champion League awaits.

* * *

><p>Me: *Looks up at the stormy sky* He better not come here.<p>

Ash: Who better not come here?

Me: Someone who will have to break the 4th Wall to get here.

Ash: Uhhhhhh... that didn't answer my question.

Zeus: IT IS I KING...

Me: *opens a wormhole through time and space and gets rid of Zeus* If Laxus Dreyar appears I'm setting Palkia on him.

Ash: Isn't he a Dragon-Slayer? That wouldn't work out well with Palkia who is a dra...

Me: Brock do the disclaimer.

Brock: MidnightExcalibur doesn't own Pokemon.

* * *

><p>Pokemon Center, Vermilion City, Kanto<p>

July 20th 2014, 8:30 AM

* * *

><p>Dawn POV<p>

I sat on a couch in the main lobby of the Pokemon Center in Vermilion City.

Ash was healing his pokemon before did anything today.

Due to the stormy weather, there weren't any ships sailing to Hoenn today. The lady at the port said that ferries to Hoenn would resume tomorrow.

Ash had then decided to challenge Lt. Surge, the Vermilion City Gym Leader to a rematch.

"Dawn, your pokemon have finished healing! Please come pick them up at the front desk." A voice called.

I stood up off the couch and walked toward the counter.

"Thank you very much Nurse Joy!" I said with a cheery smile.

"You are very welcome Dawn. Please come back again if your pokemon are injured." Nurse Joy replied.

I thanked her and walked out of the Center. _Ash said to meet him outside the gym right? _I thought.

I let out Piplup and picked him up. "Alright Piplup we're headed to the Pokemon Gym!" I said with a smile and walked off into town.

* * *

><p>Vermilion Pokemart, Vermilion City, Kanto<p>

July 20th 2014, 8:30 AM

* * *

><p><span>Brock POV<span>

I was actually surprised that the Pokemart was open so early. I moved about the isles in the store grabbing the things we needed for the journey.

As I walked, I went through a checklist in my head. _Repels, check. Super Potions, check. Antidotes, check. Pretty Girl, check. WAIT, PRETTY GIRL!?_ I was staring into the eyes of one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen!

"Oh my Arceus! She screamed. IT'S BROCK!"

I was about to continue the conversation when it hit me.

_Wait, something is wrong. Normally I'm the one who introduces myself. This can't be right._

"Who are you and how do you know me?" I questioned intensely.

"Oh how could you have forgotten?! I'm the wondrous Dominique!" She showed off her lavish blonde locks of hair after this.

_I remember you but not as Dominique. I remember you as Domino, the woman who worked for Team Rocket! _

I just took off running. I had to make it to Ash before it was too late!

As I ran I heard her calling out: "Brock! Where are you going? Don't let Dominique get lonely!"

I never stopped running.

* * *

><p>Vermilion City Gym, Vermilion City, Kanto<p>

July 20th 2014, 9:10 AM

* * *

><p><span>Ash POV<span>

I stood outside the Gym waiting for it to open. The Vermilion City Gym opened at 9:15 AM.

Dawn ran up to me right as the door was unlocked by a tall man wearing lots of camo clothing and had spiky electric-blonde hair.

"WELL I DON BELIEVE IT! LOOKY HERE! IT'S ASH KETCHUM! GAH HAHAHAHAH! How you been soldier?" Lt. Surge asked.

I looked up at the so called Lightning American and replied: "I've been doing quite well Surge! I was hoping to have a rematch!"

Surge smiled brightly. "You would like to battle hmmm? What are the terms Ash?"

I thought about it for a second before deciding. "I think a 1v1 will suffice!" I said confidently.

"Alright, that sounds good to me! Let's head on in... wait. Who's this you got here? Where's Pigtails and Brockster?" Surge asked.

"Oh you never met Dawn! That's right!" I facepalmed.

"Hi there! I'm Dawn!" Dawn said cheerfully.

"Nice to meet ya Dawn. I'm Lieutenant Surge McCloud. You can also call me by my nickname from the war: The Lightning American."

I interjected after this. "To answer your question about Misty and Brock, Misty and I split ways a while ago. Brock is out doing some shopping but he'll be here shortly. Shall we get started on the battle?"

"You got it Ash come on inside!" Surge said with a bellow.

* * *

><p>[Inside the gym]<p>

* * *

><p>I took my place on one side of the battlefield. Dawn was currently sitting on the bleachers.<p>

"Alright Surge. You ready?" I called across the field.

You got it Ash. Come at me with everything you've got!"

The automaton judge that was often found inside Electric-type gyms counted down. "3..2..1.. BEGIN!"

"Go Gible! Show Surge what you're made of!" I exclaimed.

"_Lets do this! Electric types will be shredded by my razor sharp maw!" _Gible proudly declared.

"Electrify them with your powerful performance Raichu!" Surge bellowed.

"RAIIIIIIII!" **(IT'S SO ON!)** Raichu shouted.

"Gible use Dig!" I ordered. _If I can get underneath Raichu as well as hit him with a super-effective attack I can probably finish him with a Crunch._

"Raichu stand on your tail." Surge ordered.

He sighed before continuing. "It's a bit of a shame that you aren't using Pikachu. I was really looking forward to another battle with him."

"_You're telling me! I was dying to fight your Raichu! Curse you Ash!" _Pikachu shouted from the bleachers.

After struggling to ignore Pikachu I replied to Surge. "I know it is. Gible needs a bit more experience though." I said with a sigh.

Dawn began to mutter something about using Surge's tail-standing technique in contests.

Gible surfaced underneath Raichu only to get hit with a Brick Break.

_What just happened? I saw Gible come up only to be... oh._

I realized what needed to be done.

"_Gible! I need you to prepare to use Draco Meteor while underground! Fire it directly underneath Raichu!" _I commanded over telepathy.

"_Got it Ash." _Gible replied.

Surge began to laugh. "Are you seriously not going to do anything? Raichu cover the field in lightning. The moment Gible pops up, blast him."

"Rai." **(Ok.)** Raichu responded.

I smiled at this. "Too late Surge."

"Wait what?" He asked.

That was when the arena floor exploded.

* * *

><p>Once the dust cleared the results of the battle were shown.<p>

Raichu was lying on the floor, 100% out cold.

Gible was nowhere to be seen. There was a Gabite though. Wonder who's Gabite that is? Just kidding.

"Gabite! You evolved!" I cheered. I was ecstatic, our training had helped in some ways. This was only the beginning, we are going to get even stronger than we are now.

"_Huh, I guess I did." _Gabite said with a toothy grin.

"I don't know how you do it kid. But you never cease to amaze me. Surge said with a laugh. Be it at a league or when you're saving the world."

I recalled Gabite and walked up to Surge, gave him a fist-bump and thanked him for the battle.

* * *

><p>Dawn and I were about to leave the gym when Brock came flying in.<p>

"GUYS GUYS GUYS GUYS!" He shouted.

"Jeez Brock! WHAT!" Dawn screamed.

"Actually this is more for Ash. Brock turned toward me much to Dawn's annoyance. ASH, DOMINO FROM TEAM ROCKET IS HERE IN VERMILION CITY!"

"WHAT?!" I shouted.

* * *

><p>Outskirts of Vermilion, Vermilion City, Kanto<p>

July 20th 2014, 9:15 AM

* * *

><p><span>Meowth POV<span>

"Is everything ready?" I asked over the intercom.

I got two replies, one for Jessie, one from James. I was missing one. WHERE THE HELL WAS DOMINO?

_Jeez. Why do I still work for Team Rocket?_

"Alright, begin Operation: Take the Twerp's Pokemon."

* * *

><p><strong>That's a wrap! Yup, Gible evolved! Ash beat Surge in a rematch, and Team Rocket has returned! :D I was unsure of whether or not I should bring them into the story but, the more the merrier. Next chapter we'll see what Team Rocket has in store as well as our heroes departure from Kanto!<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Next time on:<strong>_

_**Master of the Champion League**_

Chapter 21: Blasting Off to Hoenn

* * *

><p><em>MidnightExcalibur out.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>I wanted to make another suggestion for a story!<strong>

**Today it's a song-fic that's primarily Ikarishipping, but has Oldrival as well as Poke and Contest.**

_Heroes Grace by Artemis173_

_**Next time I'm thinking about a betrayal fic. Hmmm. We'll see. **_**;)**


	22. Blasting Off to Hoenn

Arc 2: Road to the Champion League

Mini-Arc: Search for Potential

Chapter 21: Blasting Off to Hoenn

_Italics:_ Thoughts

"_Italics": _Telepathy

**Bold:** Pokemon Speech

Underline: Pokedex

Summary: After receiving an earth-shattering ultimatum from Paul and an invitation to the Champion League, Ash has done nothing but train. He continuously strives to unlock his "True Potential" and rise to the title of Pokemon Master. The opening day of the Champion League isn't far away, and Ash is doing everything he can to prepare. Whatever the circumstances, the Champion League awaits.

Me: I don't own Pokemon.

* * *

><p>[Directly continued from last chapter]<p>

* * *

><p>Ash POV<p>

"Can you be sure? Are you sure Team Rocket is here? Brock I need you to be 100% certain." I said very sternly.

"Yes! I'm positive Ash! We need to stop them!" Brock said anxiously.

"HOLD UP! TIME OUT! PAUSE! Dawn shouted. Can somebody please explain to me what is going on here? I know of Meowth, Jessie, and James that are in Team Rocket, but you know more?!

I nodded. "Roughly 5 years ago, Brock, Misty, and I got involved in a plot that Team Rocket had hatched to try to recapture the pokemon known as Mewtwo. Mewtwo is a clone of Mew that was created by Team Rocket to be some sort of superweapon against the government or anyone who apposed them. Mewtwo managed to escape though, and created his own army of clones. That was how we met Mewtwo. Mewtwo hosted a tournament for really strong trainers and I got invited. It was all a ploy to get powerful pokemon to clone. At the end of it all, Mew appeared and fought Mewtwo, and I attempted to stop the battle by running between the two. They both fired their psychic-type attacks and basically killed me, well... they turned me into stone." I paused, I was about to continue when Dawn interrupted me.

"Um, Ash. If you died, how are you here right now?" Dawn asked.

"I was getting to that... all the pokemon mourned my loss, even the clones, they shed many tears and those tears brought me back to life. Now that I think about it... Pikachu, how many times did you try to shock me?"

"_SHUT UP! I WAS DESPIRATE OK? I DIDN'T WANT MY TRAINER TO DIE!"_ Pikachu shouted.

"Ok ok I get it. Pikachu just chill. Anyway, Mewtwo erased our memory of those events at the tournament. We then ran into him when Team Rocket did, and Domino followed us around and tricked us and yeah that's about it. Any questions?" I said as I finally finished my narrative.

"I have one. How do we deal with Team Rocket now?" Brock asked.

"Huh... I actually haven't thought that far ahead."

"I know! Dawn exclaimed. We could go outside without our pokemon, and then when we get captured, the pokemon can come out and send Team Rocket blasting off again!"

"That's a great idea! Good thinking Dawn!" Brock said with a grin.

* * *

><p>Right Outside the Gym, Vermilion City, Kanto<p>

July 20th 2014, 10:10 AM

* * *

><p><span>Dawn POV<span>

I really didn't want Ash and Brock to go along with my idea. In fact, I kinda regret suggesting it.

We stood outside the Gym, waiting for Team Rocket. We tried to act natural and we talked about random things while we waited.

"Prepare for trouble!" said a high pitched voice that echoed through the courtyard.

"And make it double!" said a deeper, more manly voice.

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF ARCEUS! GIVE UP! JUST STOP SAYING YOUR MOTTO AND COME OUT!" I screamed.

"Somebody didn't wake up on the right side of the bed this morning." James said glumly.

"Hand over the pokemon Twerps!" Jessie ordered.

"Wait wait wait! Brock said quickly. Where's Domino?"

"I'm right here!" Domino called from a rooftop.

_So when are our pokemon gonna come out? _I thought.

Meowth stepped out of some bushes. "Alright Twerps! Hand over your Pokemons. Last chance."

"Oh yeah? Ash challenged. Gabite NOW!"

The courtyard exploded.

"Team Rocket is blasting off again!" Meowth, Jessie, and James all cried as they flew out toward the sea.

_Ok seriously, how does that even work? _I thought curiously.

I shook my head a few times to try to focus. Domino was still here, and we had to take her down.

* * *

><p>[Same Location and Time]<p>

* * *

><p><span>Brock POV<span>

"So, you were prepared for our ambush hmmm? Domino asked with fake sweet voice. I shouldn't have let Brock get away should I? It doesn't matter now though. Go Tyranitar! Take care of these fools!"

"TYRANITAR!" **(Untranslatable) **Tyranitar roared.

"Alright, I got this. Go Swampert!" I called.

"NIIIIICE Brock! You got a Swampert! That's awesome!" Ash yelled.

"Alright Swampert, use Surf!"

Swampert's surf hit the opposing Tyranitar and knocked it out... somehow.

"HOW! HOW DID YOU KNOCK OUT TYRANITAR? THIS ISN'T THE LAST TIME YOU'LL HEAR FROM ME YOU TWERPS!" Domino screeched as she fled the scene.

"Man, that was exhilarating. Alright Swampert, return and take a nice rest!" I ordered.

I turned around and looked toward Ash who was praising Gabite and then to Dawn who looked like she wanted to take a nap.

"So, what do you guys want to..." Before I could finish my sentence, the sky opened up at it began to pour.

Ash looked at Dawn and I and said, "Let's get to the Pokemon Center we can talk there."

* * *

><p><strong>Alright that's a wrap! I feel the chapter was a bit anti-climatic but I wanted to show that Brock has gotten stronger. Also if you take into account the stormy weather, it isn't terribly unlikely that a STAB Surf that had a boost from rain would OHKO a Tyranitar. Next chapter our heroes will head to Hoenn and their journey to become stronger will continue.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Next Time on<strong>_

_**Master of the Champion League**_

Chapter 22: Land Hoenn!

* * *

><p><em>MidnightExcalibur out.<em>


	23. Update 2 Sickness

Chapter 21.5

Update

Hey guys! First, I am in the workings of writing chapter 22, don't worry. I've been sick for a week and a half, so that's really thrown a wrench in my schedule. I hope to have Chapter 22 done and up by Saturday. I sincerely thank you for your patience and also for reading/reviewing MotCL.

We're really close to 10,000 views! As a bit of a reward/bribe here's a small conversation between me and some of the characters and sneak peek of chapter 22.

* * *

><p>Me: Time to do the disclaimer...<p>

Max: MidnightExcalibur doesn't own Pokemon.

Me: THATS IT! I'M GOING TO THE NEAREST PET STORE AND ANYONE WHO ISN'T ME IS GETTING A MUZZLE! YOU CAN ALL THANK MAX.

Paul: Do I have to get one?

Me: No. You're my favorite and you don't annoy me so you won't be getting one.

Paul: Suck it Ash! You owe me 10000 PokeDollars!

Ash: MMMMF! MHF MMMMMFMMF!

Paul: I like what you did with the muzzles Carter.

Me: DAMN IT PAUL! YOU SAID MY FIRST NAME! I NOW HAVE HALF A MIND TO GIVE YOU ONE TOO.

Paul: Oops.

* * *

><p>On a Boat off the coast of Slateport City, Slateport City, Hoenn<p>

July 21st 2014, 12:30 PM

* * *

><p>Ash POV<p>

I watched as Slateport Harbor became increasingly bigger as we sailed closer to it.

Dawn, Brock and I all leaned against the rail of the ship we had taken from Kanto to Hoenn.

Once we had docked, all three of us immediately got off the ship.

"Ok Ash, what are we here to do in Hoenn?" Brock asked.

"I don't know. But once I think of it I'll tell you." I replied.

Brock, Dawn, Pikachu, and Piplup all fell over anime-style after this.

* * *

><p><strong>THAT'S ALL YOU'RE GETTING! CUT! CUT!<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed! See you next time on Master of the Champion League.**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>MidnightExcalibur out.<strong>_


	24. Land-Hoenn!

Arc 2: Road to the Champion League

Mini-Arc: Search for Potential

Chapter 22: Land Hoenn!

_Italics:_ Thoughts

"_Italics": _Telepathy

**Bold:** Pokemon Speech

Underline: Pokedex

Summary: After receiving an earth-shattering ultimatum from Paul and an invitation to the Champion League, Ash has done nothing but train. He continuously strives to unlock his "True Potential" and rise to the title of Pokemon Master. The opening day of the Champion League isn't far away, and Ash is doing everything he can to prepare. Whatever the circumstances, the Champion League awaits.

* * *

><p>Me: Time to do the disclaimer...<p>

Max: MidnightExcalibur doesn't own Pokemon.

Me: THATS IT! I'M GOING TO THE NEAREST PET STORE AND ANYONE WHO ISN'T ME IS GETTING A MUZZLE! YOU CAN ALL THANK MAX.

Paul: Do I have to get one?

Me: No. You're my favorite and you don't annoy me so you won't be getting one.

Paul: Suck it Ash! You owe me 10,000 PokeDollars!

Ash: MMMMF! MHF MMMMMFMMF!

Paul: I like what you did with the Muzzles Carter.

Me: DAMN IT PAUL! YOU SAID MY FIRST NAME!

Paul: Oops.

* * *

><p><em>I dedicate this chapter to anyone who suffered from constant, horrible, severe bullying and survived.<em>

* * *

><p>On a Boat off the coast of Slateport City, Slateport City, Hoenn<p>

July 21st 2014, 12:30 PM

* * *

><p>Ash POV<p>

I watched as Slateport Harbor became increasingly bigger as we sailed closer to it.

Dawn, Brock and I all leaned against the rail of the ship we had taken from Kanto to Hoenn.

Once we had docked, all three of us immediately got off the ship.

"Ok Ash, what are we here to do in Hoenn?" Brock asked.

"I don't know. But once I think of it I'll tell you." I replied.

Brock, Dawn, Pikachu, and Piplup all fell over anime-style after this.

To be honest I didn't know what I needed to do to get stronger. I had been working like crazy on strategies I could use. I still didn't see any way I could improve on my skills.

"I know what I'll do here. I want to watch a few contests. I'm going to try to draw inspiration from that." I said with a large grin.

That was when a large breeze blew threw the Slateport Harbor and blew my hat off my head.

"AGGGHH! I exclaimed. NOW I HAVE TO GO GET MY HAT BACK!"

Pikachu, Dawn, Brock, and Piplup all laughed.

* * *

><p>Cynthia's Villa, Undella Town, Unova<p>

July 28th 2014, 3:30 PM

* * *

><p>Paul POV<p>

"I HAVE WHAT!?" I shouted.

"You heard what I told you Paul." Cynthia replied.

"That makes no sense... actually it does but still. Either way, do we know how close Ash is to achieving his true potential?" I asked.

"According to my magical plot-device that was gifted to me by Arceus, Ash should achieve his true potential in 2 chapters." Cynthia said with a stoic expression.

"HOLY MOTHER OF..." I yelled

"PAUL THERE ARE CHILDREN READING THIS FANFICTION, WATCH THE LANGUAGE!" Cynthia exclaimed.

"Fine. I still can't believe it's only 2 chapters." I finished.

* * *

><p>Verdanturf Town Pokemon Center, Verdanturf Town, Hoenn<p>

August 1st 2014, 9:30 AM

* * *

><p>Dawn POV<p>

"Come on guys! We have to get moving! The contest registration ends in 15 minutes!" I yelled.

Brock walked down the hall from the rooms in the Pokemon Center.

"Why didn't we wake up earlier?" Brock said with a huge sigh.

"Brock the more important question is, where the hell is Ash!?" I screamed.

"Jeez Dawn, calm down. If you're that worried about being late go on ahead. You can register for the contest while I wait for Ash." Brock suggested.

"Great idea Brock! I said with a smile. I'll see you guys at the Contest Hall!"

I picked up Piplup who had been waddling around and ran out of the center toward the Verdanturf Contest Hall.

* * *

><p>Verdanturf Woods, Hoenn<p>

August 1st 2014, 1:00 AM

* * *

><p>Ash POV<p>

I walked between the trees as I headed deeper into the Verdanturf Woods.

"You know Pikachu, everything in the past few months has seemed almost surreal to me."

"_I know, from fighting crime syndicates to figuring out who your dad was to Mega Evolution. It has been a crazy few months." _Pikachu replied.

I stopped in a clearing that was pretty far from the town.

"This looks far enough."

"_Are you sure you're ready to try this Ash? Last time you summoned an Aura Sphere was when you had Sir Arron's gloves in Rota." _Pikachu asked with concern.

"Yeah, I'm ready Pikachu." I replied.

I took the stance that had been displayed in the books I had read about manipulating Aura. I slowly brought my hands together, then lifted them apart. As I spread my hands apart, I began to channel some of my Aura to my hands.

I began to see a small ball of aura form between my palms.

"_Oh my Arceus! Ash you're doing it! You're making an Aura Sphere!" _Pikachu exclaimed.

That was when the Aura Sphere exploded.

* * *

><p><strong>That's a wrap! Time is starting to speed up even more! Ash has begun his Aura Training... and failed at making an Aura Sphere (yeah I thought it would be too easy for him to make one on first try). Paul has discovered something, Cynthia has an all seeing eye (reference there, figure out what it is and you get one of my Mom's cyber brownies). Dawn is doing contests in Hoenn. 2 Chapters from now, shit will go down. I might put a poll on my profile to see if all the characters get unmuzzled. Oh yeah... THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR OVER 11K Views to the story! I <span>NEVER<span> EVER THOUGHT I WOULD GET THIS FAR! A special thank you goes to _Stars90_, and everyone else who has reviewed, followed, and or favorited.**

* * *

><p><strong>Next time on:<strong>

_**Master of the Champion League**_

Chapter 23: Contest Extravaganza

_MidnightExcalibur out._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fun Fact: Pikachu actually seems to have specific terms of speech when speaking about certain people, such as when he's referring to Ash, he says <strong>"Pikapi". **He does this for many other characters, I suggest you go look at Pikachu's (Ash's Pikachu to be specific) article on Bulbapedia.**_


	25. Contest Extravaganza

Arc 2: Road to the Champion League

Mini-Arc: Search for Potential

Chapter 23: Contest Extravaganza

_Italics:_ Thoughts

"_Italics": _Telepathy

**Bold:** Pokemon Speech

Underline: Pokedex

Summary: After receiving an earth-shattering ultimatum from Paul and an invitation to the Champion League, Ash has done nothing but train. He continuously strives to unlock his "True Potential" and rise to the title of Pokemon Master. The opening day of the Champion League isn't far away, and Ash is doing everything he can to prepare. Whatever the circumstances, the Champion League awaits.

* * *

><p>Me: I don't own Pokemon. Game Freak still does.<p>

* * *

><p>Verdanturf Town Contest Stadium, Verdanturf Town, Hoenn<p>

August 1st 2014, 10:15 AM

* * *

><p>Dawn POV<p>

Ash had taken forever to get to the Contest Hall. When Brock and I questioned Ash as to why he was so sleepy he refused to reply. All we got from him was a: "I didn't sleep well" excuse.

I had changed into a blue dress that came down to slightly below my knees. While I went to the waiting room, Ash and Brock went to their seats.

* * *

><p>After advancing through the Appeals Round almost effortlessly using Togekiss (AN: To my friends IRL that are reading this fic, Togekiss loves you), I walked into the waiting room and watched the first battles of the Battle Round commence.<p>

I then heard my name get called. As I walked out, I heard a few comments about my dress. Although said comments were "positive", they weren't exactly the type of comments I liked to hear.

Piplup and I walked out onto the field, there we came face to face with a coordinator I hadn't expected to see.

"Why hello there Dawn! I didn't think I'd see you here!" May exclaimed.

"I honestly didn't think I'd see you here either, May. I thought you retired." I replied.

"I had retired, but I started to get bored just hanging around at home. So I decided to return to travelling and taking on contests." May said with a smirk.

"Just to let you know May, I'm not going to go easy on you." I said with a glare that could have petrified even the most courageous person.

"Didn't even count on it." May said with a equally powerful glare.

* * *

><p>Verdanturf Town Contest Stadium [Stands], Verdanturf Town, Hoenn<p>

August 1st 2014, 10:30 AM

* * *

><p>Ash POV<p>

"Hey Brock, remind me again why we didn't get snacks?" I asked.

"That's because there isn't any at contests Ash, remember." Brock replied.

"Oh yeah, that's right! Man, it's been almost 3 years since my last visit to a Concert Hall." I exclaimed in shock.

"Oh yeah that reminds me Ash, hows the Aura Sphere coming?" Brock asked with a sly grin.

"_I TOLD YOU ASH! I TOLD YOU SOMEONE FOLLOWED US! BUT NO! PIKACHU'S APPARENTLY DON'T HAVE GOOD HEARING ACCORDING TO YOU!" _Pikachu started shouting.

"Holy Arceus Pikachu! Calm down! I get it, you were right and I was wrong. To answer your question Brock, I managed to form one last night, but I couldn't keep control of it and it blew up in my face." I said as I hung my head in exasperation.

Brock burst out in laughter. "Are you serious Ash? That's hilarious!"

Pikachu began to laugh as well.

"GUYS IT'S NOT FUNNY!" I yelled. Several heads turned in our direction.

"Oh look Ash! It appears that the match is about to start." Brock said.

"Who is Dawn up against?" I asked.

Pikachu facepalmed. _"Ash, look up at the jumbo-tron. Tell me who you see." _Pikachu said sarcastically.

"You know, I'm starting to think I liked you better when I couldn't always understand you."

"Ash, are you going to see who Dawn is battling or not?" Brock asked.

I looked up at the screen.

_Wait, I thought May retired from contests! _I thought.

"Guys why is..." I began

"No clue." Brock replied.

* * *

><p>[Back on the battlefield]<p>

* * *

><p><span>Dawn POV<span>

"So May, are you ready?" I asked.

"Whenever you are Dawn." May replied.

We both put a hand on a pokeball.

That was when the stadium wall exploded.

* * *

><p>[Back in the stands]<p>

* * *

><p><span>Ash POV<span>

I let out an "Oomff." as a Riolu landed in my lap.

"_OH MY ARCEUS! ASH IT'S YOU!" _The Riolu exclaimed.

"What the? Riolu?! Riolu from the Lucario Kingdom? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"_I've been on the run. Some bad guys known as Origin Industries has been hunting me. They attacked the Lucario Kingdom. I've been trying to find somewhere safe, and I finally have." _Riolu replied.

Riolu grabbed my backpack from the seat next to me, started to fish around inside it for something, found a pokeball and pressed the button. Riolu was then pulled inside the pokeball, it shook once... twice... three times... then a pop was heard, signifying that I caught Riolu.

_What the hell just happened? _I thought.

"WHERE THE HELL IS THAT RIOLU?!" Shouted a booming voice from the massive hole that was made in the Stadium wall. A group of 15 or so grunts walked through.

"Ash, we should go help." Brock stated.

"Yeah, we should." I replied as I looked down at Riolu's ball.

"_Hey Riolu, do you want to fight?" _I asked as kindly as possible.

"_HECK YEAH I DO! LET ME AT EM!" Riolu shouted from inside the pokeball._

"Alright then, go Riolu!" I shouted.

Riolu burst from his pokeball. As he landed in the arena, he was enveloped in white light and he began to change.

"_Lucky Motherf***er!" _Pikachu shouted as he followed Riolu down into the arena.

Where Riolu had been standing a moment before, stood a newly evolved Lucario, not to mention a Lucario that was mine.

* * *

><p>The bad guys that had interrupted the contest and had caused the mass evacuation of the people in the stands could only stare in shock of the events that were occurring in front of their very eyes.<p>

I heard a guy start shouting for reinforcements.

"Alright! WHO WANT'S SOME!" I shouted at the bad guys.

Dawn and May then joined us. They opened their mouths to speak but before they could I stopped them.

"I know that you have a lot of questions, but we don't have the time. Ok, Pikachu use Volt Tail! Lucario use Bone Rush!" I commanded.

Both of my pokemon began to fight the grunts, they made quick work of the weaker pokemon the grunts had, but when they got to the stronger ones they had to expend more energy to defeat them. They finally took down the last pokemon, an annoying Blissey that kept using recover.

We finally had a few seconds to take a breather.

Of course that was when the grunts received reinforcements.

The commander of the squad of grunts stepped forward. He had long, shaggy black hair, wore mostly black clothing with a tiny bit of purple for detail, and had demonic red eyes. His very presence caused my heart to stop from fear.

"MY NAME IS ZADEN! I AM ONE OF THE COMMANDERS OF ORIGIN! BOW DOWN TO ME, HAND OVER THE LUCARIO, AND MAYBE I'LL LET YOU LIVE." Zaden bellowed.

"You'll never take Lucario from us! He's our friend and I won't let you hurt him!" I shouted in defiance.

"So be it." Zaden whispered.

He let out a Swampert and pressed a something on his wrist.

Our jaws hit the floor once Swampert finished Mega Evolving.

_How are we going to beat this guy? Pikachu and Lucario have taken out all the grunts, but I doubt they have the strength to beat Mega Swampert._

"Pikachu! Get back here and rest! You too Lucario!" I called. Pikachu started to drag himself over to me, but Lucario stayed right where he was.

"Lucario! Get over here!" I shouted.

"_No Ash, I'm going to stay and fight." Lucario responded_

_There's no way Lucario can stand up to that Swampert. No matter how powerful Lucario may be._

"Um, Ash... Ash... ASH!" The others shouted

"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" I screamed.

"Ash, your hand is glowing." Brock said nonchalantly

I looked down at my hand. Right there, on the back of my left hand, was the Mega Evolution symbol.

It shined brilliantly in rainbow colors.

_No way... I actually did it._

"Ash, what is that on the back of your hand?" Dawn asked.

Ignoring Dawn I called across the field to Lucario. "Alright Lucario! IT'S TIME TO UNLOCK OUR TRUE POTENTIAL!"

I pressed the Mega Evolution Symbol on my hand.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW! It's finished! I know, I know that was a horrible cliffhanger. We now have the name of the bad guys, Origin Industries, Ash finally got a (excuse my French) FUCKING LUCARIO! WOOOOOOO! That wasn't in the original plotline, but I think it'll help Ash grow in the long run. Next chapter is going to be awesome. I've been writing for an hour, I need a break.<strong>

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Next time on:<strong>_

_Master of the Champion League_

Chapter 24: Ash's Potential

* * *

><p><em>MidnightExcalibur out.<em>


End file.
